Love and Responsibility
by closet fan 16
Summary: This is a Kim and Ron fic that will appeal to all KP fans. Full of action and dialoge. Also, an unexpected twist on everything that has EVER happened in the KP universe. No more spoilers, read on! closet fan 16
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own Kim Possible, blah, blah, blah.

Well, this is my first KP fic, so be merciful. I've had this idea ever since I started to watch the show, and finally got it to take form. I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE R+R! It's the only reason I'll keep writing. You guys inspire me!

**Important things I'm doing with this Fic.**

1) It takes place after the events of "So the Drama," so Kim and Ron are together.

2) Time is last day of summer vacation, location is Middleton.

3) Since I think it's not only possible, but probable that Ron will mature, I thought it may as well be in this fic, so NO Ron will not be out of character, but his thoughts, dialogue, and actions will be more mature. But YES he's still gonna be bumbling and loveable. Just a little smarter as well.

Well, the rest will be built into the story. Enjoy!

_Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands where all else has fallen. _

Love and Responsibility

Ron stood up in the convertible and spread his arms eagle style, drinking in the moment. "Awwwwww, YEAH! High school Seniors, baby!"

Rufus popped out of his pocket and imitated Ron, "Hmmmhmm, baby!"

Kim laughed at her boyfriend's antics. She would join them, if she wasn't the one driving. "Hey, guys. Mind keeping the celebrations to yourselves? I'm really not in the mood to crash Dad's car."

Ron sat down, fixing his hair and chuckling. "Awww, come on, KP. We're like feudal lords of our time; no more lineups, no more pranks, no more MYSTERY MEAT! HOW could life get any better right now?"

She turned and faced him. "Turn ninety degrees to your right."

Ron turned, faced a billboard, and let out a girlish scream. "TWO FOR ONE NACOS AT BUENO NACHO!"

"Plus Senior discount for welcome week at school."

Kim smiled at her boyfriend's delight in the simple pleasures of life. Somehow, he always managed to find pure happiness in these kinds of things. It reminded her that she was still in high school; she had her whole life ahead of her, and could afford to stop and smell the roses, or rather, nacos.

Ron turned back to Kim. "So, we still on for tonight? Popcorn and movies?"

"My place or yours?"

Ron smiled. "Mine. Just got a new TV! Plasma! 48 inch! HD! Happiness!"

Kim groaned. "You've been going on about that for a week now. And we can't make it too late, school starts tomorrow, gotta start well to end well."

Ron leaned back, satisfied in how life was headed. _Yep, life's good._

…

(Three Days Later)

_Man, life sucks._

Ron barely had time to squeeze in that thought before he leaped into his Physics class before the bell rang.

_Two sciences, a math, AND history. What a timetable._

It wasn't only Ron. Most of the Grade 12 class was feeling the strain. But it was only natural. The first semester marks were the ones that went to all University applications. These were the only marks that REALLY mattered. Even Kim was feeling the strain. Where once there was a somewhat free flow approach to life, now there was-

"**be-be-BEbe"**

Kim leaned back in her Calculus chair.

_Oh, that's just PERFECT. We just start limits, and I have to go. Perfect._

She grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"This better be a big sitch, Wade."

The 11 year old shrugged. "Isn't it always? Besides, it's just limits? Really, quadratic functions and coefficient reciprocals isn't that big a deal."

"Spare me. Just tell me where to go, who to punch."

Wade stared at his monitor. "Draken, (duh), has got some big, clunky, inefficient laser hauled up in front of City Hall. Something about being audited for inappropriate use of government funds."

Kim raised her eyebrow. "Funds used for what, exactly?"

"The building of a big, clunky, inefficient laser."

"Ah. Well, this shouldn't take too long. We're on our way."

Kim stood up, the teacher methodically gave the nod, and she sprinted out, heading for Ron's class. She found him sitting in the hall.

"Ron, what's the deal?"

Ron yawned. "Fell asleep in class. Vector components really aren't my style."

"Well, wake up, cause we've got a sitch."

Ron stood up and stretched. "Lemme guess: Draken's doing something over the top and impractical that won't even work and is just another way of killing time before his next Soap is on."

"Pretty much"

"Well, it's better than Physics. Let's go."

…

"HOW **DARE** YOU QUESTION **MY** USE OF FUNDS?!?! THIS IS A **HIGHLY** COMPLEX PIECE OF EQUIPMENT OF VALID USE FOR THE SCIENTIFIC COMMUNITY!!"

"Mr. Draken-"

"**DOCTOR** DRAKEN!!!"

"Very well, Dr. Draken, your funding application was for the research and construction of new water purification technology. You build a laser."

The blue face of Kim's arch nemesis began to grow red as he shouted at the accountant, knowing full well he had lost the argument.

"Well, I will just have to find a way of getting around your bureaucratic paper-pushing. SHEGO!"

The green clad villainess leaped down from the laser cabin. "Come on, Dr. D. I'm not gonna beat up an accountant."

A voice called from above her. "Well, I guess you could TRY beat up me."

Shego looked up in moderate, (but not unanticipated), disgust. "Yeah, yeah. Insert witty banter here, insert buffoon loosing pants there, insert fight scene somewhere over there, insert escape somewhere near the end, and everyone gets to go home and watch Letterman before hitting the sheets."

Kim shrugged. "Hey, maybe Ron won't loose his pants this time."

Ron gave a comic thumbs up. "I try for my lady!"

Kim leaped down from the door canopy and engaged Shego in a heated battle. As usual, they matched each other nearly blow for blow. Ron stumbled down from the canopy and called out to Kim, "I'm going for the laser!"

Ron sprinted for the laser, but Draken quickly activated it and aimed it at Ron, who promptly began running away. As was custom, Draken blasted at Ron, Shego and Kim fought, and Ron began getting closer to the laser. He tried and failed to get up on the base of the cannon, sweating from exhaustion. _Come on, monkey powers. Kick in once in awhile!_

Suddenly, Draken, sick of this, tried to shake Ron off the neck of the beam, before thinking better of it and leaning over giving Ron a boot to the face, toppling him off and onto the pavement. Draken than produced a gun from his pocket, to which Ron shrieked and ran from. Laughing at Ron's fear and subsequent running away, he leaned back to relax and watch Shego hopefully beat Kim. Unfortunately, he raised his legs a bit too high, and hit the FIRE LASER button.

The cannon glowed bright yellow and began to hum, pointing straight at Shego. In panic, Draken grabbed the direction controls and swung the laser to his right just as it fired. Straight at a mother carrying her young child. She actually had time to scream before the blast hit her. Ron heard the blast discharge and whirled around… and watched: watched as her skin turned to the texture of burnt paper, as her eyeballs burned and evaporated in their sockets, as she exhaled a small cloud of dust from her torched, now non-existent lungs, as her now twig-like arms released be bundle they held, and the child became visible: burnt, blackened, chest cavity split open. As the child hit the ground, it was like a bundle of autumn leaves falling apart. The mother fell backwards and matched the previous effect.

Ron couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. This had never happened before. No one died. He fell to his knees, than onto his hands. No one got hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ron slowly felt his voice returning. It exited as a low, tortured, pain filled groan, which rose to a tortured, low, drawn out cry of terror.

Kim, who had been consumed with fighting Shego hadn't even noticed the events which had take place. She assumed the blasts were directed at Ron, and he dodged them all as usual. Suddenly, she saw Shego look over Kim's shoulder and gasp slightly. Kim took this chance to kick her in the chest, winding her. Kim turned to see what Shego had seen, and beheld the spectacle. The charred remains of some nameless person, and Ron, on his knees, face contorted into a look of supreme agony. Kim couldn't believe it. Someone had actually died. She heard the sounds of a helicopter as Draken and Shego made off with their weapon. She didn't care. She ran straight for her boyfriend. Although it only took a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to get to him. She knelt beside him; he was cold and white.

"Ron! Ron! Talk to me, Ron! Are you alright?"

No response. She followed his eyesight. He was staring at the corps. Only now did she hear a ragged, barely discernable sound come from him.

"Mmmmm. Hmmmhmmm. Mmmmm eye."

"What? Ron! What is it?!"

He tore his gaze away from the corpses and looked right into Kim's eyes. She almost gasped. There was something there; a light that never existed there before. The light of pain, and knowledge of pain. The light of the death of innocence.

Ron drew in a breath.

"Mmmmm eye, f…fallla. T."

Kim shook her head. "No, Ron, NO!"

A single tear exited Ron's eye. "Mmmm…aaaahhhh…my fault."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into Kim's arms, gave a single dry, horrendous sob, and passed out.

xxxxxEndxxxxx

Well, whadaya think? This is my first KP fic, but I've been sitting on this idea for some time. It'll build. No worries. I know it may seem a little dark now, but this is the event that sets up everything that follows. It gets better, no worries.

PLEASE R+R!! It's the only reason I keep writing these things. You guys inspire me!

Since I'll now be handling three, that's right, THREE fics, I won't update this one for a little while. As in 2 weeks. But trust me, I WILL update!

closet fan 16


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Kim Possible, blah, blah, blah.

WOW. Thanks for all the reviews! That's reason enough for me to keep going! Keep em coming!

Well, we left off on a rather dark note, with Ron witnessing the death of a young mother and her child, due in part to his own failure to act to his ability. This is meant to lead up to the main theme of my story, so read on!

Chapter 2

Kim stood outside Ron's door, fist raised, pausing before the knock. Her head was swirling.

_Man, He's missed a week at school already. He's not even answering any of my calls. And it's a minor miracle that his parents are letting me in to talk with him. I just hope he hasn't gone off the edge or anything._

_What am I wasting time here for?! Ron needs me! As both a friend and a girlfriend._

She took a deep breath in, and gave two short but soft raps on the door. She heard a stir, then a few moments later, the door creaked open.

"KP? That you?"

"Ron, how are you doing? You haven't been around so-"

She stopped short and gave a small gasp. Ron was a mess. His face was pale, and his eyes were sullen. It looked as if he hadn't slept all week. And he'd clearly been crying. His hair needed to be combed, and it looked like he really needed a friend.

"May I come in?"

Ron gave a weak smile. "Do ya even hafta ask?" He swung the door open, mock aristocrat style. She smiled slightly and walked in, closing the door behind her. For a few moments, there was a silence. Not awkward, but unsure.

"So, umm, what have I missed at school?"

Kim sighed slightly at the attempt at casual conversation. "Quite a bit, actually. We've had an exam in both calculus and chemistry, and we've got this English paper due in a bit."

Ron sat down. "Meh. It's not like I've ever really cared about being behind."

Kim smiled. "At least you can hang for a bit, eh?"

Ron looked up. "Yeah."

He suddenly shuddered and sank his head into his hands, dry-sobbing. "Oh, GOD!! I could've…could…could've stopped that laser from going off. I could've stopped Draken, right there!!! I DIDN'T!!"

Kim knelt beside him, shocked, and unsure at how to respond. All she knew was that it hurt her to see him in this much pain.

"I was…RIGHT…THERE!!! I was right in front of him… I could've stopped him…but he just pulled a gun, and that was it. I freaked out and ran, like some FRIGGING KID!! Why couldn't I use my monkey powers?! Why couldn't I be less afraid?! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING?!!"

Kim placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder. "Come on, Ron. You do plenty."

Between sobs, he gave a harsh laugh. "Oh, sure. I run around terrified, getting shot at, while you do ALL the work."

"Come on-"

"It's TRUE!! I don't DO ANYTHING! Oh sure, there's the 'Ron factor.' WELL, BIG BLOODY HELP IT DID THAT TIME, DIDN'T IT?!?!!?"

Kim began to tear. _Why do you have to blame yourself? I could've done something too, you know. Why are you in so much pain? It's not like you PERSONALLY killed those people._

But inside, Kim knew the truth. She knew that through Ron's inadequate combat ability, those people died. She would never admit it to anyone, least of all herself, but buried deep within herself, she knew. And apparently, so did Ron.

"Why… can't I… take control of myself? I just want to be able to contribute something out there, on purpose, not just… as an accident or… by chance, but actually meaning to DO something!!! FEAR CONTROLS MY LIFE!"

Kim grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace, and he clutched her tightly, infinitely grateful for her company and companionship.

In a few minuets, the episode passed, and Ron apologized for his behavior, and they went out for nacos. Kim walked him home later, but Ron stopped just outside his door.

"Kim, thank you. For everything. For being my best friend, and for sticking it out with me. I really dig that, ya know? It really means a lot. So, thank you."

Kim elbowed him. "Don't forget girlfriend, Ron. And don't forget, I'll always be there for you."

The two hugged, and shared a deep kiss. They parted and Ron went inside.

"I just wish I could be there for you, the same way you are for me," he muttered as he closed the door. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame. He could still taste her lips, smell her hair, and feel her warmth. He wanted, more than anything, to feel worthy of her companionship. Not as a spare tire on missions, or just as some improbability phenomenon. But as someone who can actually help.

_And you thought that time came when you got those mystical monkey powers. Well, big news, you can't control them, use them effectively, or even summon them when you need to._

He shook his head to clear it, and walked up to his room, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the corner next to all the other ones. He sat shirtless on his bed, staring into his full length mirror. Looking at a figure thin as a scarecrow. There was a little definition in his muscles, but barely any size. He was lucky he had speed, or he wouldn't have survived as Kim's sidekick this long.

He fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _Maybe I should go to school tomorrow. Try catch up and move on._

"Ahem, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron turned his head over. "Dad?"

"No, Mr. Stoppable, I am not your father."

It took a moment for this to sink in. Then he sat bolt upright in bed, leaping to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!? Who are you?!"

Ron stared into the shadows, at a figure standing near the doorway.

"I'll turn on a light, if you don't mind."

He flicked on a light. Ron covered his eyes, momentarily blinded.

"Please do not be alarmed. I am not here to cause any harm. Simply to talk."

Ron uncovered his eyes and observed the figure. The speaker was male, roughly 6''2 in height, with short brown hair and green eyes. He was Caucasian, and wore a simple black shirt with loose fitting dark fabric pants. Ron was confused, and asked the first obvious question.

"How did you get in here?"

"Simply. Or would you like a more detailed answer?"

Ron blinked. "Sure."

"Well, I entered though your bathroom window, using a simple knife to pry it open, and found your room by looking for my most messy one."

"Ahhh. So you have a knife."

The figure chuckled. "I will assure you a second time, Mr. Stoppable. I am not here to harm you. Simply to talk."

Ron was swiftly putting two, two, and two together. _Entered though a window undetected. Carrying a knife but not meaning to hurt me. Fabric pants. Hmmm. Fabric pants…_

"Dude, are you a ninja?"

The man nearly did a double take. "Wha…how did you guess?"

"The pants."

"Damn. It's always the pants. If only they could make ninja jeans."

Ron snorted. It was the first real laugh he'd had in weeks. He felt good about this guy, even if he was a ninja.

"Okay, so I'll hear you out."

"Excellent. We may want to sit down though."

Ron sat down on his bed, and the stranger sat on Ron's desk chair, hands folded.

"Mr. Stoppable, I am aware of your gift."

Ron blinked. "You mean what I'm getting Kim for her B-day? If you do, tell me, cause I have NO IDEA what to get her."

The ninja blinked back, unsure of what Ron had just said. Then realization crossed over his face and he laughed openly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't specific enough. I mean your other gift. The one you so luckily acquired with your original encounter with Lord Monkey Fist."

Ron looked at him, surprised. "You know about my monkey powers? How?"

"I'll explain that later. For now, just go with me."

"Sure."

"I represent an esteemed, ancient, powerful, and highly secret ninja association. Included in this association is a specialized ninja academy. And we believe that with your talents, and training from us, you can become one of the neostands."

"Neostands?"

"The top 100 ninja in the world."

Ron leaned back. "Sorry dude. Did the ninja school. Didn't work. I'll stick to what I know."

"With all due respect, Mr. Stoppable, this is a far cry from the academy you attended last year."

"Really? So, tell me, how are you any different? Cause the way I see it, you teach all the same stuff about honor and responsibility, and I'm not interested."

"You asked how we are different? Well, I'll tell you."

Ron looked skeptical, but curious. "How?"

"We specialized in people like you."

"Blonds?"

The ninja slapped his forehead in disbelief. "NO! In shinoken!"

"Shinohoozitwas?"

"SHI-NO-KEN!"

"Oh. Right. Shin…yeah, what is that exactly?"

"Human beings empowered by animal powers."

Ron leaped to his feat. "You mean there are others like me?!"

The ninja leaned back. "You're looking at one."

"DUUUUUDE! So you have monkey powers too? Did you get them from the same statues?"

"Not at all. The ancient jade statues were formed in the old times, ancient times. When alchemy was still existing and powerful. Alchemists took the essence of animal souls, and empowered statues with them. These statues had the capacity to enclose that animal's power into skilled martial artists, who used the enhanced physical traits to create a whole new line of martial arts. These martial arts were soon included into the statues, and thousands were made. Perhaps tens of thousands. But over time, they were lost or hidden, and forgotten. Until sometime nearly 500 years ago, when our founder discovered their secret, and formed a school to train those empowered, and a secret society to use those powers for good. More statues have been found and activated by accident than you may think. Archeologists, explorers, and even curious children have become empowered. All are sought out by our school. They learn control, and use that control for good. And you have joined our league."

"Dude, that's kinda heavy. I'm not sure I want in."

The ninja suddenly lowered his head. Ron could see that he was biting his lip to contain himself.

"Mr. Stoppable, with all due respect, you have a responsibility."

"That so? To who?"

The ninja looked up. "Perhaps to all the people you have taken upon yourself to defend and protect. Did it ever occur to you that you and your girlfriend are, several times, the only people holding down the left flank? There are thousands of madmen out there. And there aren't enough of us heroes to back each other up. You're the only ones holding down the Draken front. And you've got quite a bit of the Dementor front as well."

Ron was suddenly angry. "Are you saying that I don't work hard enough?!"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying!"

Ron leaped to his feet, steaming. "HOW DARE YOU!! Me and Kim put our lives on the line constantly, and we succeed just as constantly!"

The ninja remained seated and quiet, but was far more furious. "The villains you used to fight are dead. Three, two, even one year ago, this was a kid's game. Kim and Ron, tween heroes, fight the bad guy, save the world, and no one gets hurt. Well, they're getting more serious. And as you experienced first hand, they are willing to kill."

This last sentence deflated Ron. It all came back. The dead woman and child. The guilt. The absolute and definitive knowledge that if he was better prepared, if he was stronger, hell, even braver, that wouldn't have happened. He fell back into the chair, silent.

The ninja softened his tone, but remained strong. "So you finally get it. You're responsible to the people you protect. You're responsible to Kim, as acting as a decent member of that team, not just the Kim show; if you're gonna be there, then you damn well have the responsibility to be the best you can be. Even if that's no where near Kim's level, you can still bloody well DO SOMETHING out there. But most of all, you owe this to yourself: to be strong, to be proud to stand at Kim's side, and to be a real hero. You, maybe more than anyone, deserve yourself to be strong."

Ron looked up, a small shimmer in his eyes. He had a minor epiphany. Nothing mind blowing or fantastic, but a simple image of something to strive for. Kim, running at Draken to stop some doomsday machine, than turning to him, calling, _'Ron, hold off Shego! I'm going for the laser!'_ That was it. Not him saving the day. Not him leaping into a volcano to save Kim tied to a wall. Just Kim not having to worry about, be distracted by, or have to save his sorry but every time they went on a mission. And maybe, just maybe, to do something worthwhile than just as some improbability phenomena.

The ninja continued. "I understand that you're scared. That you aren't as brave as Kim. And you probably never will be as brave as Kim. But you owe it to yourself to not let fear drive your life. You should be the one behind the wheel of your own life, not fear driving you away from your destiny. And we can teach you to not be afraid any more."

Ron smiled. _To not be afraid. To drive my own life. That would be sweet._

He stood.

"I'm gonna need a big suitcase. I go through a lot of underwear."

The ninja laughed and stood. "Excellent! Pack tonight, me and our escort will be here at 6 am tomorrow to pick you up. And don't worry, you can sleep on the jet if you're still tired."

Ron held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. There is no way I'm leaving without talking to Kim. She needs to be in the loop about this."

The ninja looked straight at Ron. "There is no way in hell Miss Possible gets to know where you're going or why you're going there."

"Dude, you don't know Kim. She'd never spill to anyone. Ever. She's cool."

"That doesn't matter. I take it you're aware of thought extraction technology?"

"Yeah, Draken's got one of those dealys. We destroyed it though."

"If a buffoon like Draken can come up with one, don't you think it's a little probable that the enemys of our clan will have them?"

"Well, I guess-"

"And if they get word that we have a new member, and that that member is you, (which they undoubtedly will,) don't you think that it's just a little possible that they will attempt to extract any information you give her?"

"Hey, that's-"

"And that any information gained about where you're going will allow them to track your position, so that when you do leave, they can track you're journey home back to our base?"

"…, I guess that makes a bit of sense."

The ninja paused, and gave an understanding look. "I'm not saying that you can't say goodbye. You just can't be specific. And if she understands and waits for you to return, then trust me, you've got one hell of a girl. One worth protecting. And trust me, I have ways of you communicating everything to her later. Just trust me."

Ron frowned, but nodded. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and trust you. But you'd better be good for that promise on telling Kim everything."

"All in good time."

"Well then, scram for a bit, I need to shower and pack."

"Sure, back at 6. See ya."

And with that, he left the room. Seconds later, Ron heard him leap out of the window, and the sound vanished. Ron stood in quazi-shock, than shrugged and picked up Rufus. He woke and yawned.

"Well, buddy, we've got a bit of an adventure ahead of us.'

Rufus nodded and went back to sleep. Ron straightened his back and walked over to his computer, turned it on, and turned on his video camera. A few minuets later, he saved the video and sent it to Wade, titled "For Kim's eyes only." Sighing, he hauled out his duffle bag, and set about packing, hoping Kim had enough feelings for him to still be there for him when he returned.

A few hours later, and Ron was airlifted by ghost helicopter from his front lawn, taken to a privet jet pad, and took off from Ron's old life. Looking out the window, he said a silent prayer, and leaned back in his seat. He suddenly leaped up, and rushed to the cockpit.

"OH GOD, I FORGOT TO ASK! IS THERE A BUENO NACHO WHERE WE'RE GOING?!?!"

The pilot and ninja looked back in confusion. "What's a Bueno Nacho?"

Ron screams could be heard by half of the city.

xxxEndxxxx

Well, there's the theme for ya. Title make a little more sense now, I hope? Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind me making up a little of my own mythology. It kinda had to be done to get the story to fit better without any holes. Anyway, HOW WAS IT?! R+R please! I beg you! I need to know if there's anyone out there reading my story! You guys inspire me!

Next update not for 2 weeks at least. I need to finish the last chapter of my Shaman King fic, plus I need to update my other fic. Thanks for understanding!

closet fan 16


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Kim Possible, blah, blah, blah.

We left off with Ron leaving for the ninja academy, and Kim is just about to wake up. THANKS for all the reviews! I didn't expect this to go too much further than 4 or 5 chapters, lemme know what you think. On with the story!

Chapter 3

Ron stirred in his chair, yawned, and stood up. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he staggered to the bathroom. Or rather, where the bathroom used to be in his old house. Which meant he walked straight into the cockpit door. Rubbing his head, he stood up, fully awake.

_Oh, yeah. I'm on a plane. Duh._

The ninja who'd met with him last night came out from the cockpit, smiling. "Good morning, Mr. Stoppable. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Dude, we've gotta work on your dialogue. All this pseudo-19th century speaky is kinda weird."

The ninja smiled, but this time in a fashion of 'I know something you don't know.'

"Well, Mr. Stoppable, don't expect this hospitality to continue. The moment we get through your first day of introductions and the like, it's gonna be hostile, not hospitable."

Ron gulped. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"Oh, you don't expect me to ruin the surprise, do you?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Well, forget it. Just enjoy the ride Mr. Stoppable. We'll be landing in 10 minuets."

Ron nodded and went back to his seat. _I just hope I survive this so I can get back to Kim. Jeez, I hope she understands._

back at Middleton High

Kim walked out of her second period, not focusing at all. _I haven't seen Ron at all since last night. He's not even in the halls, and I didn't see him in class. I hope he didn't go AWAL, or this could get bad._

Shaking her head clear, she walked into her Chemistry class. Within moments of sitting down…"Beep-Beep-BEEPbeep."

Sighing, Kim drew out the Kimunicator, trying to push away thoughts of Ron not coming on this one.

"Sitch me, Wade."

The tween looked a bit concerned, making Kim frown. "Wade, you alright?"

"Uhh, no sitch today, Kim. I got this video email from…well, just watch it alright?"

"What? Video?" Suddenly her stomach dropped. "Is it Ron?"

Wade stammered, "I-I-I had to scan it to make sure it wasn't a trick. And-well-it isn't, so-yeah-just watch it. Bye."

Wade swiftly uploaded the vid and the Kimunicator switched off. Kim excused herself, and flicked on the link in the girls washroom. The screen blinked on, and an image of Ron appeared. He was disheveled, and clearly exhausted. The clock read that it was three in the morning. He paused, then turned to Rufus off screen.

"Is this thing on?"

Rufus' voice could be heard confirming that they were rolling. Ron took a deep breath and stared into the camera.

"This vid is for you're eyes only, Kim. If anyone else is watching…well I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

Ron paused, looking very confused with himself. Kim couldn't help but suppress a laugh. He was still her Ron. After a moment, he gathered himself and continued.

"Alright, before I start, I just want to start off by saying something that I'm never gonna be able to say enough of. I'm sorry. And this isn't one of those 'okay Ron, say sorry to Josh for stealing his pudding' kind of sorry. I really mean this as the most profound thing I'm ever gonna say. I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Kim, you mean more to me than anything else I can think of. And I can think of some pretty awesome things. And none of them even come close to you. Which is why it's so hard to do this now.

Kim, I can't say why, or for how long, or where, or…pretty much anything about it, but I've gotta go. As in far away, to like, another continent. And it's gonna be for a few months. And, (GOD this is hard)…I need to do this for both of us. Trust me. This is one of the most important things I'm ever gonna do with myself. But…it means that I have to leave you for awhile. And…I…I just wish that you can understand, even though I can't say anything about it. And…you mean so much to me. And even though it's not my place, or right, or even reasonable of me to ask you…just please…wait for me. And-and I swear that I'll tell you why later. I swear. Just please, trust me. Trust that I know what I'm doing. But most of all, trust in my feelings for you. You are my everything, Kim.

…

Bye."

The screen went dark. Kim stood there, in disbelief. _He's lost it. He finally lost it. Man, why didn't I see this coming?!!? Now he's out of his mind, and-I've gotta get to his place NOW! He might still be there!!_

Not caring about skipping class, or the exam she had in fifth, or what her parents might say, she ran to her boyfriend. She needed to see him. Because a part of her, deep inside, believed that he wasn't actually crazy, and that he was actually leaving and not coming back for a long time.

Sprinting down the street, gasping for breath, she finally reached his house. She rang the bell. Moments later, Mrs. Stoppable answered the door.

"Mrs.….Stoppable…is…Ron in?"

She smiled. "Sorry dear, but he joined some kind of exchange program overseas. He won't be back for several months. But I can leave a message for when he gets back."

Kim stood, shell shocked. "Exchange-what?! Where are the papers?!"

Mrs. Stoppable's smile faltered for a moment. "Well, since you're dating my Ronny, I guess you can see them, I mean, if you really need to-"

"I do."

"Alright dear, please come in."

Kim walked in. Mrs. Stoppable offered Kim a seat. "I'd rather stand, thank you."

Moments later, she reappeared with three sheets of paper in her hand. "Here you are dear. Just leave them on the table when you're finished with them. And feel free to let yourself out." With that she left the room. Kim stared at the pages. They looked completely legit. They were even laminated.

_There's no way Ron did this. Way to profesh. I guess this IS legit. Still…_

She beeped Wade. "Wade, check these pages for me please. See if they check out."

"Sure thing Kim. And sorry about watching that thing. I just had to make sure it wasn't a trick. So…yeah, I know just about as much as you know."

"So could you scan em?"

"Just a sec." He hit a few keys and a ray came out of the Kimunicator , scanning the sheets. For a few moments, Wade clacked away. Then he looked back.

"Well, these things are fake, but man are they well done fakes."

"So you think…"

"Either Ron got kidnapped, which I doubt, or he went away with some really powerful people who have really good connections and resources."

Kim looked up, confused and hurt. _Ron, where the hell did you go?_

…

_Where the hell am I?_

Ron stepped out from the jet, looking at a scene that was half Bruce Lee and half modern. The compound was huge. It had dozens of huge training buildings and fields. The fence was stone and ran over 20 feet high, and there was an enormous forest just outside the entire complex. The whole place was sheltered by mountains, and lay deep in a valley. From radar, plane, or even hiker, the compound was as good as invisible. Ron gaped. He swiftly gathered himself when he saw a very old, distinguished man and three large, well built men approaching him.

"Hello, Mr. Stoppable. Welcome to Rah-Eps school of mystical martial art. I am the head master and current master ninja of this academy. We hope you will profit in both skill and wisdom from you're stay here." And he extended a hand, which Ron tentatively shook.

"Nice to meet you. And thanks a bunch for letting me come here. So…uh, what's with the three huge guys?"

"Oh, them? They're the janitors."

"I see."

"So, shall we show you around? Today is welcome day. Tomorrow, and the rest of your stay will be training."

"Just the way I like it, baby!"

The old man chuckled as he turned to the ninja that brought him in. "Good work, Michael. You are dismissed."

Ron turned to him. "Dude, so I finally learn you're name! Let's do coffee sometime."

Michael smiled. "Of course, Mr. Stoppable. Now excuse me, I need some sleep." And bowing he walked towards the nearest building.

The old man cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?"

For the rest of the day, the old man showed him the living quarters, the mess hall, the conditioning building, the training area, and the main square. Along the way, Ron ran into several training ninja, some of which smiled and welcomed him, others who looked at him like the Seniors used to look at him as a freshman. After the day, Ron smiled and tucked into his bunk in the living quarters, and fell asleep.

Around 1:30am, he was awakened by a gallon of cold water being splashed on him. He spluttered awake, to much in shock to make a noise. In the dark, an hand came out and punched him in the face. His head whipped back and cracked on the bed post. Ron coughed, trying to focus through the shock and pain. He was grabbed by the collar and hoisted up to eye level with his attacker. Ron's eyes finally focused.

"Wha-Who-…Michael?!"

The ninja who had shown him such kindness now grinned down in cold malice.

"Rise and shine, muffin. Time for training."

xxxxxEndxxxxx

Well, how was it? I'm just getting to the good part, (Ron's training,) so please don't quit reading on me yet! Next chapter will be next week-ish. Hopefully. So PLEASE R+R so I know what you guys want. I write for you guys! You inspire me!

closet fan 16


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own Kim Possible, blah, blah, blah.

Training time for Ron!! Nuff said! Oh, and Kim is… somewhat distraught. And…THANKS for the reviews!! Infinitely appreciated! Well, read on!

Chapter 4

Ron, drenched, freezing, and bleeding from his forehead, was hurled to the floor. Joints still stiff from sleep and shock, he was unable to move quickly. Michael walked by him, grabbing him by the back of his collar, dragging him outside with ease. Ron finally came to focus as he was dragged into the front yard of the sleeping quarters, and turned upwards to face his attacker.

"Michael, what the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Michael smiled. "I warned you on the plane. Now, time for muffin to play with the big boys."

With a swift motion, Ron was pulled upright, and half dunked headfirst into a barrel of ice water. Ron yelled, but only bubbles rose to the surface. The ice burned like fire, and Ron felt frost form on his eyebrows as he was wrenched back out of the barrel.

Michael whirled him around, and stared into his eyes.

"Stuck behind enemy lines, you're carrying crucial documents that need to be brought to your superiors, which will be at the drop point 5 km. away in 15 minuets. But the remainder of your team was captured, and awaits almost immediate execution. You're the only one free, so you can save them. But you have to deliver the documents or you're mission was a failure. What do you do?!"

Ron blinked, breathing hard.

"Uhhh…I…uhhh,"

"WRONG ANSWER!!!"

Michael dunked him back in the barrel, then hurled him ten feet away. Ron fell on his back, to out of breath of get up. Michael stooped over him.

"When you're on a mission, and you're faced with impossible decisions, and you're out of time and exhausted, the only wrong answer is to hesitate. Hesitate and both windows for either option vanish."

Ron blinked, and nodded.

Michael nodded in return, and offered Ron a hand up.

"Kid, welcome to the first day of the next four months."

…

"…yes but…well I don't see how that's any of your business, but…fine…well…oh, just shut up."

Kim hung up the phone in disgust. U.S. Embassy people were some of the most boneheaded people she'd ever met, or at least spoken with on the phone. She'd been at this all day, and still no answers. Not even Wade could turn up anything. Sighing, Kim sat down on her bed and tried to think of any other contacts, tipsters, or errands she could call in for some info, but she was out.

Putting her hands into her head, she strained.

_Come on, Kim. Think. Okay, he probably went off somewhere because of the…incident. Where would someone go, and why for that reason? To repent? No, Ron's not that kind of person. To find himself? Possibly. Where would someone go if they had to re-examine themselves? A place of peace and tranquility. Like a spa. Not like Ron. A Psychiatrist? Probably not. A monastery? …a monastery…well, that's one place, like a Tibetan monk place, with meditation and stuff. That's an option._

_OH, WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING?! Like, Tibetan monks suddenly got Government Issue document forging equipment, and set up an elaborate scheme just to get him to go there?! Godamnit! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!_

Kim suddenly felt an emotion she hadn't felt in ages. A feeling of helplessness. Wherever Ron had gone, he'd covered his tracks too well. And there was nothing she could do about it. She felt near to tears. Forcing them down, she stood up and walked over to the phone. Moments later, she was on the line with Monique.

"Hey, girl. Any luck on your BF?"

"No, not yet. I kinda…need a pal at the moment. Care to join?"

"Ohhh, girl friend, you know you don't even have to ask."

"Thanks. When can you come over?"

"On my way."

"K, see ya."

Hanging up, Kim at least felt some comfort knowing that even though Ron was gone, she could still live a little.

…

_Slap, slap, slap, slap,_

The methodic pounding of Ron's feet against hard pavement, and the sound of his own strained breathing was only drowned out by the hammering of his chest and pounding of his head.

Michael casually jogged up to him, keeping Ron's pace with ease.

"Let's go, muffy. Five kilometers before breakfast. You're only on 2, and you're already out of it."

Ron tried gasping out a response, despite being out of breath.

"Well…I've…jogged…five k…but…never…SPRINTED IT BEFORE!"

Michael smiled and shrugged. "Now Ron, remember our talk from this morning. Our agreement?"

Ron turned back to the task at hand, (not passing out or vomiting,) partially wishing he could take back those words:

Earlier that morning, after the dunking incident.

Ron sat, shivering despite given hot tea and a blanket. Michael sat down next to him with a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he turned to Ron.

"Look, man. I know this may be tough. But look, this is just the way it's done here. Simply put, we're gonna train you're ass off."

Ron finished his cup and spoke.

"Well, I've never had a problem with conditioning before. I just want to learn how to use my powers, ya know?"

Michael set down his coffee and leaned back, thinking. "Okay, I'm gonna explain this to you. You may have those monkey powers, but you're body can't cope with them at a constant level, which is our goal; to make the powers a part of you, not something that has to be summoned. In order for those powers to take a constant hold, you need to be in prime physical condition. Which, put bluntly, you aren't. So, I'm gonna ask you're permission."

Ron tuned to face him. "Yes?"

"Will you allow me to make you the best possible ninja you can be?"

"Yes."

"In order to achieve that, I need to teach you how to make those powers a part of you. Will you allow me to do that?"

"Duh."

"And in order to do that, will you allow me to raise your conditioning to an optimal level?"

"Again, duh."

Ron snapped back to the present.

_Man, talk about eating crow._

Michael laughed and slapped him on the back. "You're half done! Just 2.5 k left to go!"

…

Again, Ron regretted his promise, as only minuets after breakfast, he was hauled to the weight room. After half an hour of bicep curls, bench presses, chin up, (he could only do one,) and clapper pushups, he could barely stand up, and had failed in keeping down breakfast. Michael shook his head in disappointment as Ron gagged in the bathroom.

"Well, day one could have gone a bit better."

Ron looked up in fear. Michael shrugged. "Hey Ron, don't sweat it. This is day one. One of many. Don't worry. In a few weeks, this will get to be easy."

Ron moaned and leaned back over the toilet. "It better."

…

three weeks later

Kim rose from her bed, yawned, and stared into her mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She'd cried again last night. And came near to it again this morning. She couldn't help it. She really missed him. It seemed like everything reminded her of him: she couldn't even bring herself to cross Bueno Nacho on the way to school, much less go eat there. And not having Ron around really reminded her about just how much their friendship meant to both of them. For real, true friends, all she really had was Monique. Everyone else was just a mild acquaintance, or a friend out of her popularity. She was spending increasing amounts of time with Wade and Monique, but no one was able to fill the void like Ron was able to: both as a boyfriend and a best friend. More often than not, she found herself angry with Ron for leaving without any explanation, (save the cryptic video,) and very close to hating him. Then she remembered that she couldn't hate him, because her close feelings for him would win over. This left her very confused and hurt. Sighing, and not even caring that she'd slept through first period, she gathered her things, and began another solitary walk to school.

…

Ron, with Michael tailing just behind him, crossed the last checkpoint and bent over, hands cupped to his knees, gasping for breath. He was exhausted. But also, exhilarated. The feeling was indescribable; a combination of being tired and yet filled with energy. Michael clapped him on the back again. "Congrats, Ron. That's a new personal best: five kilometers in 25 minuets. You're really coming along, and much faster than I originally anticipated. Want some breakfast?"

Ron shook his head and he took a long pull from his water bottle. "Naw. I'll get some b-fast after my first workout. See ya in bout, say, an hour?"

Ron turned and jogged over to the gym. Michael smiled and turned. Rather than walking to the mess hall, he walked to the headmaster's office. Knocking, he let himself into the high-ceiling room. The old man looked up and smiled.

"Michael! How are you doing? And how is you're student?"

Bowing, Michael answered. "Excellent. He has progressed twice as fast as I originally anticipated. He is ready for the second stage."

The headmaster nodded. "And you intend to use you're new method with this boy?"

Michael nodded. "The issue lies within his inability to summon the powers in non- primal circumstances. So my technique is perfect for his situation. Permission to initiate in three hours?"

"Permission granted, naturally."

Bowing again, Michael exited the room.

…

Ron grunted, forcing himself to keep going.

_Four, five, six, s…s…even…EIGHT!_

Forcing one last chin up out of himself, he dropped to the ground in a crouch. Letting the burn pass out of his muscles, he stood up and moved over to the squat rack, slid on 150 lbs, and started his squats. Halfway through his set, Michael walked in.

"Hey, champ. How's the workout?"

Ron smiled. "Great. I'm doing, like, at least five times better than I was awhile ago. I'm almost done. I'll catch some eats with you in a sec."

Ron walked over to the rowing machine, setting in to highest resistance. Michael stepped forward. "Actually, Ron, I think we're gonna cut you're workout short today. There's something we need to discuss."

Pausing, Ron looked up. "What is it?"

"I think you're ready for the next stage of training. So you're gonna need a day to rest up and pack up."

Standing up, Ron walked over to him. "Next stage?"

Michael smiled and sat down on the bench press. "Take a seat. I'll explain."

Ron sat down. Michael started. "Okay, so from what I've gathered from our intelligence and what you've told me so far, you have no real control over when you activate you're monkey powers."

"True."

"But, it seems that whenever you fight Monkey Fist, or other similar primal-type enemies, the powers come to you every time."

Ron blinked. "Hey, yeah. You're right!"

"So, (stay with me here,) whenever you fight Monkey Fist, it brings out the natural state of you're powers. Being close to something that primal and similar to the nature of your own powers, they are nearly automatically activated."

"Okay."

"So, the plan is to put you in an environment of pure primal status, which will allow you to get in touch with yourself, your primal self, and your real self, without any social distractions, or otherwise."

"So, where's this environment?"

Michael smiled. "Look out the window."

Ron did, and saw the enormous forest that sat on the borders of the academy. "You mean…"

"Yep. We're throwing you in the forest for a little while. Out there, you'll be forced to revert to your natural, primal instincts to survive. And I'm betting that if we keep you in a primal state of mind for awhile, you're powers will take permanent hold."

Ron looked away. For a moment, a look of fear passed over his face. Then, he had a flash.

_To not be afraid. To drive my own life._

Ron stood up. "Let's make me a ninja."

Michael smiled. "Cool. You get the day off. Eat, sleep in a bed, and say a long, loving goodbye to indoor plumbing. Cause for at least a week, you're in that forest. With no supplies. Or tools. Meet me down by the helipad tomorrow morning, 4:00 am."

Ron smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

…

Sitting at lunch, surrounded by false friends, dancing around her problems, making stupid small talk, and her trying to keep a casual, happy face, Kim felt her thoughts drift to Ron again. The confusion returned, and it exhausted her again. She excused herself to run to the fountain, eager to just be alone for a second. In her haste, she didn't even see the guy she bowled over until he was already on the flat of his back. Gasping, she knelt down.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see where I was going…are you alright?"

The guy looked up, laughing a little. "Don't worry about it. That happens more often then you might think."

It took a whole three seconds for her to realize that that was a joke. She laughed openly when she realized the jest. Offering a hand up, she lifted him to his feet. "Yeah, sorry, I'm in another place right now."

The guy chuckled. "The caf food do that to ya? Or maybe it was today's physics lesson. I know at least **I** wished I was anywhere else."

Kim chuckled in response, and gave a good look at the guy. He was tall, at least six one or two. He was well tanned, had shoulder length black hair, and bright blue eyes. She blinked. Then smiled.

"Well, again, I'm sorry for knocking you over."

The guy shrugged. "Naw. Hey, tell you what. How's about you make it up to me by letting me buy you a non-cafeteria lunch. Say…Bueno Nacho. Just down the street."

Kim smiled. "I'd love that."

And walking in perfect unison, the two of them strolled out the doors.

xxxxxEndxxxxx

Well, how was it? Not a lot of action, but I swear I'll make it up in the next chappy.

I'm going into finals, so I probably won't update for at least a week, probably not for three. But, hey, stranger things have happened.

PLEASE R+R!! It's so I know I have readers out there! You guys inspire me!

closet fan 16


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own yada yada yada.

Anyway, not much to say. Just a HUGE thanks going out to all who reviewed!

If you'll recall, Ron was being sent into the wilderness to try get into touch with his primal survival side, so he can make his MMP a part of himself. Meanwhile, Kim is…well, its best if you just read the last chapter.

On with the story!

Chapter 5

Ron turned his blindfolded head towards where he thought Michael was, but with the helicopter's door open, and them screaming along at a fairly decent clip, it was hard to tell.

"CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?!"

He faintly heard Michael laughing. "Not a chance, champ. Nothing kickstarts a fight or flight survival state of mind like being thrown out of a helicopter, not knowing were you are, or how to get back."

"CAN'T I AT LEAST GET A PARACHUTE?!"

"Hmmm? Sorry can't hear you."

"**I SAID**-"

"Okay, champ, here's the spot. If you survive, let's do lunch."

And with that, he shoved a blindfolded, bound, parachute-less Ron out of the chopper, 15 kilometers outside the compound gates.

Ron fell through the air, screaming his lungs out.

_Oh, god. Oh, god. Ohgodohgodohgod, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna hit the floor and die right here._

Then, buried deep in the back of his mind, in a place that modern society has shoved down and forgotten, a voice rose up.

_No. I will not die. It's not an option._

Then, he felt them. His powers. They came to him like the embrace of a parent, like the comfort of a blanket. They enveloped every nerve in his body, every muscle fiber, every neuron in his mind. Swiftly, he felt the knowledge of monkey kung-fu and all accompanying agile skills flow into his brain. Acting half on instinct, half of his knowledge, he applied pressure to just the right areas of the rope binding his hands to loosen them enough for him to slip his hands free.

Hands no longer bound, he removed the blindfold, seeing that he was about two seconds from the tree line, and four from the ground. Arching his body, he glided towards an open branch. Going into a tight flip, he shot through the first few parts of the tree, aiming for the steeply angled branch. Throwing out his legs, he made contact, and began sliding down it like a snowboarder without a snowboard. This slowed his descent enough to jump from the thick branch, launching himself towards an adjacent tree trunk. Flipping again so he was feet first, he planted his legs on the trunk, and propelled himself lower, to another adjacent trunk. He continued this technique until he finally reached the ground.

Landing in a crouch, breathing hard, sweat pouring off his body, he felt his powers slip away again into dormancy. Feeling the strength, confidence, and knowledge vanish, he felt his knees, legs, and virtually every part of his body start to shake in shock and exhaustion. Lying down, near fetal position, he continued to shake, still digesting that he just survived a huge free fall without a parachute.

…

"Wow, so YOU'RE Kim Possible?"

Smiling in partial embarrassment, partial enjoyment, she nodded. "Yeah, well, it's not like I'm all high and mighty about it. I just try to be, like, a normal kid, enjoying Sr. Year."

The mystery man nodded understandingly. "I can understand that. I mean, you've got talents, and use them to help people, but you've still got to enjoy life, ya know?"

Kim nodded, please that this guy could see and understand her situation. "So, you got a name yourself?"

"Oh, where are my manners." He extended a hand. "Caleb. Nice to meet to, Kim."

Taking his hand, she smiled. "The pleasure's all mine."

Ned walked up, suddenly dropping his pen to take orders. Staring at Kim, wide eyes, he was clearly speechless. Panicking, she looked at him with desperate, imploring eyes. For a moment, Ned looked conflicted. Then, as if swallowing his feelings, he spoke in barely a croak.

"M-may I take your order?"

Caleb looked down at the menue. "Yeah, I think I'll have…a naco and a Coke."

Kim looked up. "Salad and orange juice, please."

Nodding, Ned walked away quickly. Turning back to Kim, Caleb spoke. "What is a naco anyway? I've never heard of them."

Guilt still trying to manifest itself, Kim forced it down.

_I'm not dating this guy. I'm just eating lunch with a new friend. That's all._

_Oh, RLY?! So that's why you feel so guilty, eh?_

Ignoring her internal dialogue, she answered him. "It's actually pretty cool. It's a combo of nacho's and a taco."

"Wow, that's pretty ingenious. Who had the imagination to come up with that one?"

Kim's inside battle was quickly becoming a war.

_What are you doing?!?! Just tell him!!_

_But…_

_Are you really gonna do this to Ron!?!_

_Well, he's been gone for, like, three over three weeks. _

_SO?!?!!_

Kim looked up to answer him. "…No idea." And she returned to small talk and internal guilt.

…

Shivering, Ron pulled himself tighter under the tree shielding himself from the rain. Or rather, the torrential downpour. His hair was completely soaked, his clothes where as drenched as the puddles surrounding him. There was no possible way he could get any wetter. Sneezing, he couldn't believe how cold he was, how wet he was, and why he ever agreed to do this. He'd been out here for two days and two nights. All he'd had to eat was bark and berries, and rain water to drink. He'd only slept a total of six hours in the last 48 hours, because he had to keep moving towards what he HOPED was the compound, and because he was more than sure that there were some animals following him that would love a little nibble. He could barely move his legs anymore, and he was quickly loosing any resolve he had. He was sure he had at least six types of cold and fever, and pneumonia and hypothermia was only a few hours away.

_Man, how is this gonna help me. God, damn, I'm so weak right now. If Kim was here, we'd be moving, have shelter, and probably be out of here like a day ago. _

Ron forced himself to stop. He hated this self pity, this feeling of helplessness. But this time it was different from all the other times. There was no Kim. There was no way out, and if he didn't get his shit together, he was gonna die. From a cold.

_Here I am, guy who's saved the world more than I've have had A's on exams, and I'm gonna die because of rain._

Never before had his inadequacy been as poignant as now. He felt a shame rise up in him.

Then, he crushed it. He wouldn't die because he had no resolve to stand up and keep moving. The very thought that he'd even considered it made him furious with himself. And brought up a powerful desire to become stronger. He felt the powers again, but this time, they came slowly. Not rising up inside of him like a hurricane, but gracefully. And accompanied by…what?

He pondered the feeling for a few moments before he realized it. It was his own strength. His own resolve. His own iron will. He felt the two take equal precedence in his being, and he rose from the soaked ground. He was still cold, still sick, still exhausted. But now, he was able to ignore it in the face of reality and necessity. In that moment, he matured. In that moment, he grew up. Looking down, he spotted moss on a tree. Vaguely remembering that moss grows towards north, he trekked off, letting a weaker, child Ron die shivering on the ground, while a stronger Ron walked on. He was still the same guy. Still comical, still goofy, still himself. But instead of changing, something was added. Maturity. Resolve. Strength. And with this new foundation of inner maturity and strength, he was able to subconsciously deal with his powers. They didn't vanish in a second or rise up in a torrent. They slowly flowed into him, mixing permanently with his own strength, becoming a part of him. And following from a safe distance, Michael lowered the binoculars in satisfaction. His pupil was finally getting it.

…

Kim lay awake. She had finally stopped lying to herself. She liked this guy. She'd been dating him for three days now. He was smart, witty, genuine, and decent. And she hated it to death. She still liked Ron. A lot. But, without him right in front of her, Caleb was starting to look a little more appealing. It bothered her especially today, because at the end of their date, just one hour ago, she'd given serious thought to kissing him. But didn't, and was proud that she didn't.

But the natural human frailty of the forbidden fruit made Caleb all the more appealing. And after the date as she lay in bed, as she let her mind wander, her thoughts drifted first to Ron, as they always did, but then they went to Caleb. And for a split second, she lusted for him. That snapped her awake. She was shamed and hated her affection for two men. She thought that only happened in movies and cheesy soaps. She forced Ron back into her mind. But Caleb had something Ron didn't have. And Kim hated having to admit it.

Caleb had sex appeal.

Ron, quite frankly, didn't. He was attractive in his skills and attitude, and because she knew his soul. But he was scrawny. Caleb was a swimmer, trying out for the national team. His body was really quite-

_STOP!!!_

She hated that she had to force Ron into her mind, and that she had to force her mental undressing of Caleb to stop. Trying not to cry, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she remembered. Ron was might not have the best body, but he was her pillar of strength. He was always there. Smiling, she went back to bed. But just as she fell asleep, a voice called out in her mind.

_Always there for you. Except now, of course._

…

Sweaty, filthy, smelly, covered in mud and grass, Ron walked out of the forest at last. Facing the compound doors, he smiled. He made it. What's more, he felt awesome. Not physically of course. He needed about four showers, a six hour massage, and twelve hours of sleep. Some food might also help. But in the depths of his soul and mind, he could feel it. The powers, no longer a supercharged, momentary rush, but a soothing, constant flow. A permanent, reliable part of him at last.

He felt the confidence and knowledge inside him. He realized several hours ago that the confidence didn't come from the powers. It came from him. He had it the whole time. He just needed the means. Now, he had them. And know knowing what he was capable of, he couldn't wait to get back to Kim. She was the one driving his thoughts and mind. And now, it was time for Michael to make good on his deal.

Michael strode out of the compound to greet him.

"Congrats. You made it. What would have taken years of meditation you accomplished in four days. Phase two is now done. The hard part's behind us."

Ron smiled. "Great. I'd held up my part of the deal. Now you'd better hold up your end.

Michael scratched his head. "What deal?"

Ron sighed. "The one we made when you took me away from Kim. I train hard for awhile, you get me in contact with Kim, so I can at least send her a message telling her what I need to."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I do have a way you can do that without giving out any information that would endanger us, you, or her. I'll give you a rest, then I'll show you."

Ron was pleased to hear that Michael would honor his deal, and spoke up.

"I'd rather do it now, if you please."

Michael chuckled. "First off, I need to make the necessary preparations. And second of all, you need to get cleaned up. You're a mess. Have you seen yourself?"

"No. Duh, there are no mirrors in my building. Headmaster said something about 'vanity' or whatever."

Michael smiled. "Right. Well, use my bathroom to get cleaned up. It has a mirror, so you can get a hair cut, wash up, and shave."

"Awesome." And with that, Ron waked off to Michael personal building. Only just as he walked inside did he realize what he said.

"Shave? Shave! SHAVE!"

Not waiting to see if it was a cruel joke, but if he finally had facial hair, Ron booked it for the bathroom. Leaping in, he stared at a stranger in the mirror. His blond hair had grown down to his shoulders, and he had a fire in his eyes more intense, yet calmer than before. And yes… he had just a little 5:00 shadow.

"YESSSSS!"

Reveling in his success, Ron eagerly stripped off his shirt for a shower. He shrieked again, because that wasn't his body in the mirror. It couldn't be. The muscle definition belonged to an Olympic gymnast, or a football player, or, well, a ninja, but defiantly not him. His pecks were tight and defined. His arms were bronzed and muscle bound. His back was ridged with definition. His legs were rock solid. And his abs…

_Ohhhh, the abs. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, the abs._

He couldn't believe it. Laughing in disbelief and happiness, Ron tossed his filthy clothes into the corner and leaped into the most perfect shower he had ever known.

…

Kim smiled at Caleb as he drove up to her house, dropping her off after another awesome date. Caleb gratefully returned the smile, but it faltered for a moment, and he looked at the steering wheel. Slightly hurt, Kim tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, C, what's wrong? Didn't like dinner?"

Not moving his head, Caleb spoke. "I was talking with some of your friends earlier today. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

Kim's most feared situation had finally occurred. Trying to save the moment, she shifted into damage control. "No no no, I _did_ have a boyfriend. He just went away for awhile. And didn't say goodbye…"

Looking up, Caleb gave a small grin. "I'm sorry. I should've guessed that you wouldn't be a cheater. I know you're better then that."

Suddenly, they were looking into each other's eyes. Getting lost in the green and blue, they leaned in, and softly kissed. Kim slipped in her tongue, and Caleb did the same. The kiss deepened, and Kim gave a small sigh of happiness.

Then, she leaped back, horrified at herself. The kiss, which was a second ago, so perfect and well needed, suddenly felt like kissing garbage, at least in her own mind. Her emotional rollercoaster finally leveled out, and for the first time she was thinking perfectly clearly. That this guy was nice, and cute, and everything in a perfect boyfriend.

He wasn't Ron.

That made it disgusting.

Caleb leaned in again, hoping for more.

Kim lightly pushed him back.

Sighing, Caleb leaned back in his seat, as if expecting it.

"I thought so. Not over Ron yet, eh?"

Kim took in a cleansing breath, and prepared to explain it; both to herself as well as to Caleb. "There was nothing to get over. We're still together. And I hope to god that we always will be. He had to go away for some reason, and that hurt me. But it's not enough for me to put away my feelings for him. We're…kinda perfect for each other. We've known each other for almost all our lives, and with him being just gone, it hurt, and you were there to fill the void. And hey, you're a great guy, and any girl is lucky to have you. But Ron, he's become my everything, and I'm pretty sure I'm _his_ everything. So, I'm sorry."

Caleb sighed, realizing that there was no way he could recover, and that his shot with her was gone forever. "So, I've just gotta ask. What's so special about this Ron guy that you guys are so perfect for each other?"

Kim looked right at Caleb, thought for a moment, then answered."

"Everything."

xxxxxEndxxxxx

Well, that resolves a few issues so far. The story's gonna move into phase two now, and I hope you enjoy it. TONS of Kim/Ron to come. And more than just a little action.

So, please R+R, lemme know what you think, and what I can improve upon. It's also so I know that I've got readers out there!

closet fan 16


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own yada yada yada.

AHHHHH!!! MAN, nothing I write will compare to the Kim Possible series finale. Ron stepping up like that…man, I can't surpass that. I just hope that my little attempt at a kick ass Ron goes half as well as the finale, and I swear to do my best not to copy what happened, (although I do plan on doing that glowy thing, which I saw a few seasons ago.)

Well, how's about Kim finally leveling out and ditching Caleb, eh? Well, not too much chit chat, only to say that we're nearing the ending of the first part of the story. There are two parts, which together will total roughly ten chapters.

If you recall from last chapter, Ron finally got his monkey powers to become a permanent part of himself. His training is nearly over, and he will soon go back to Kim. But he's not done yet, and Michael is allowing Ron to contact Kim in a…. certain way without endangering any parties involved. (It may be a little cliché and cheesy, but it has to be done; I'll explain why at the end.)

On with the story!

Chapter 6

Ron exhaled in satisfaction while the hot water pounded down his body, loosening his muscles and relaxing his mind. It was hard to relax, because he was wrought with anticipation at being able to contact Kim.

_How will Michael let me talk? What will I say? Well, I need to explain more fully why I left, and hint at where I am, and that I'll be home soon. Jeez, this is gonna be-_

Suddenly, he sensed what neither ears nor eyes would alert him to. What his instincts told him. There was another presence in the bathroom. As if that presence could sense that he was aware of it, it acted. The glass shower door was smashed as four full clad ninja attacked Ron. Not even pausing, Ron acted.

Using his own wet body and the slickness of the tile floor, he went into a hip slide, tripping two of the ninja, and getting behind the group. Slamming his hands down and arching his back, he leapt to his feet, spinning around on one foot, extending his other leg to come in contact with the nearest ninja's throat. He crumpled. Ron back flipped and threw out both legs, performing a double leg backflip kick to the nearest ninja. He also crumpled. The remaining two got over the shock of how fast their prey moved and reacted accordingly. The first went high, with a roundhouse kick, while the second went for a leg sweep. Facing a normal opponent or a normal, predictable kung-fu, this combo would have been devastating.

Not, however, for the superhuman agility and unpredictability of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. Ron leaped up and turned his body sideways, thus sliding in midair between his attackers. Turning his body 90 degrees, he flipped to a handstand, still using the force of his initial jump to spin himself around, creating a whirlwind of his own legs, striking down his opponents. Leaping back up to his feet, muscles tense, he prepared for a second assault. However, his adversaries crawled to their feet and managed a slow, (explicitly painful) bow.

Ron raised his hands, "Hold it, hold it. So, you, like, come in here and try to lay down a hurt on the Ronster, now you're, like, bowing? What's the deal, eh? I said what's the deal?"

"I believe the correct term is, 'what's the sitch,' is it not, Ron?"

Ron whirled around to face the speaker. "Michael!"

Michael bowed. "Yes, Ron. You have finally achieved what you came here to do. This small test was my last lesson to you. Constant vigilance. You must be aware of your surroundings at all times, at be prepared to react. Your powers are now constant. Congratulations."

Ron bowed in return. "Thanks, dude. Now, uhhh, if you don't mind, I'd like you to get me in contact with Kim."

"All in good time, Ron."  
Ron cried out and flailed his arms. "DUUUUDE! You promised! What could I possibly have to do before I contact Kim?"

"Look down." With that, Michael and the ninjas left.

Ron looked down, suddenly remembering that he had been attacked in the shower…so therefore…

"AWWWWW!!! YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!!!!"

…

Kim walked through the halls to her English class. Monique came running up from the library to see her.  
"Hey, girl! I heard about how you totally destroyed Caleb. Never liked the guy. Way to go, Kim!"

Laughing, Kim graciously accepted the praise. "Thanks Monique. I had to."

"So, who you thinking about going after next?"

The casual happiness rapidly degraded into offence. "Whoa, whoa, you think I'm gonna cheat on Ron?"

Confused, Monique spoke, "Haven't you already?"

"DEAR GOD! Monique, what kind of girlfriend do you think I'd be if I just ditched Ron?!"

"Well, didn't he ditch you?"

At this moment, Kim finally found a moment of peace in her answer. "He left for good reason, and I trust him."

"WHY?!"

"Because I love him."

Monique paused, then smiled. "You're insane. You're completely beyond hope. You are just utterly crazy over him, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Damn, that's good. Congrats, girl."

And together, they walked to English, Kim finally happy that she finally believed her own words.

…

The headmaster of the ninja school raised his head as the knock came on his door. Calmly folding up what he was reading, he spoke. "Come in, Michael."

Michael entered the room, bowed to his master, and began what was clearly a speech he had thought about long in advance before knocking on the door.

"Master, preparations are ready for Stoppable to contact his girlfriend, and after his final test, he will be free to leave, which he undoubtedly will."

The headmaster nodded and rubbed his bald head absentmindedly. "Get to your point, Michael."

Taking a deep breath, Michael continued. "Master, can't we just force him to stay here until we are sure that he is ready?"

"But he _is_ ready, Michael. You have done excellent with him."

"Master, with all due respect, he hasn't achieved shinoken-galexnom. If our enemies see his Kentai levels, they will come after him, and without having control over galexnom, he will still be vulnerable."

The master leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. "I have seen the blood work. I am aware of Ron's Kentai levels."

"Then why are you letting him go?!"

Sighing, the old master was reminded why he was still in charge, and why Michael, though the best choice to replace him, still wasn't ready. "Because of two reasons. Firstly, the galexnom can't be taught. In can only be unlocked by the person's own experience. Keeping him here will do nothing but hinder him. And secondly, he has a life, and a woman he loves, and she loves him. They have been apart for over a month, and-"

"He was supposed to be here for four months, not one!" Michael suddenly cut himself short and fell silent. He knew it was a mistake for him to interrupt his master.

Frowning, the master continued. "As I was saying, they have been apart for over a month, and we must remember that he is human. He has the potential to be one of the top 100 greatest ninja in the world; one of the neostands. But that may not be his destiny. But I am sure of one thing; his destiny lies with Kim Possible. Let him go. Give him the trial by fire, and let him go."

Michael bowed. "Yes master." And he left to find Ron.

…

Ron was just finishing getting dressed when Michael walked in. "Ron, sit down, before we go, I need to talk."

Ron leaned back. "K, man, spill."

"Ron, there is something about you that makes you different from other shinoken."

"Other people like me, you mean. Mystical animal power carriers."

"Yes. Your power…has taken to you in a way I have never seen. It takes years of training to unlock and control those powers, and you had them unlocked from the moment they touched you. And it only took a month of training to get you to a graduate's level."

"Wow, so, I'm like, awesome?"

"So to speak, yes. You see, the level of power, control, and compatibility in a shinoken to his powers is measured in something called Kentai. Basically, Kentai is a measure of how well you can connect to your powers. A regular ninja shinoken's Kentai is 20. An upper level shinoken's is 40. A master's is 70-80. A grandmaster's is 125-150."

"So, what's mine?"

Michael paused. "Ron, don't get arrogant over this, and don't let it go to your head."

"Deal."

"…yours…is 275."

"WHAT?!?!"

"The headmaster of this school only has a Kentai level of 195. This level of connection with your power is unreal, and we have no idea how it happened. This makes you…a target."

The euphoria of the news slowly faded away to confusion. "A target? Explain."

"Our enemies will want your secret. What makes you tick. Why you're level is so high, and how they can extract the secret and use it for themselves. They will try to capture you and dissect you for that secret. Do not let know your level of Kentai. Don't tell anyone. Just be ready if they do come."

"Hmmm, yeah, can we just go contact Kim now?"

Sighing, Michael gave up. "Okay, Ron, lets go. And pack your bag, we're off to California."

"California? But dude, Kim's back home. How am I supposed to-?"

"Trust me, Ron."

…

[Hollywood, California, outside music video studio #17

"Alright, Phil. Stop here for a sec."

Ron saw the limo driver's head nod, and he pulled to a stop. Turning, Michael pressed the privacy button, raising the tinted window between the back and front of the limo. Turning to Ron, he spoke.

"Alright, Ron. Listen to be carefully. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and maybe you can guess how we're gonna contact Kim without our enemies learning about you."

Ron moaned. "Dude, seriously, this guessing game thing is wearing a little thin."

"Just bare with me. So, tell me, how many adults do you know that watch music videos?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Mr. Barken is a closet MTV fan, but-"

"So, none then?"

"Yep."

"And how many teens do you know that watch the top ten music videos?"

"Well, just about everyone."

Michael made a few hand gestures, as if saying, "put two and two together…"

"OH!...nope got nothing."

Michael slapped his head. "Jeez. We make a music video of you, slip it in the top ten, and fill it with messages and hints that only Kim would get. And in the song, you can tell her what you want. Savvy?"

Ron stared for a moment, then burst out laughing. "D-D-DDUUDE! That's insane! And besides, even if you COULD do all that, I can't sing, or play guitar, or-"

Michael held up a hand. "Firstly, our clan has more friends in high places then you've had hot meals. Secondly, I've seen the footage of you at that talent concert, and I've done my background research on you. I know that you have a gift. A gift that allows you to become immensely proficient at anything you practice for a short time."

Ron sank down in his seat slightly. He knew that he could learn guitar in a few hours or so, without lessons if needed. But he hated how his aptness for talents had a tendency to turn him into a cocky ass; the very people he hated and tried to distance himself from.

_But if this is for Kim, I'll do it. Damn it, I'll do it._

"But about the singing…well, my voice is kinda…well…"

"Nasal?"

"Yeah."

"K, here's the cool part."

Reaching into his briefcase, Michael drew out what looked like a tie with a metal clamp on the inside.

"A few years ago, our clan tried to develop voice alteration technology. A method of altering control of vocal chords, and controlling tongue and airflow. Unfortunately, we could only get it to change voices to a thick Irish accent. But there was an interesting, permanent side effect."

"What? Chicken neck? A desire for dark beer? A pot of gold?"

"Not even close. With one use, the Voice Alternator permanently delivers a maturity to a person's voice when used to a decibel appropriate for singing."

"Uhhh, in English please."

"This thing, while not changing your normal speaking voice, makes you an awesome singer when you try sing."

"DUUUUUUUDE! That's SOOO ballin!"

"Yep. Our first client was Brittney Spears. After that, we never let anyone but us use it ever."

"A lesson hard learned, to be sure."

"You have no idea. Anyway, let's go."

Strapping the thing around Ron's neck, Michael secured it and flipped the switch. Ron cringed. It was the single most uncomfortable thing that had ever happened to his trachea. It felt as if it his throat was being invaded by thousands of ants on fire, carrying miniature jackhammers. It only lasted a few seconds, then Michael removed it.

"Now, just speak normally."

"Ron Stoppable in da house, A BOOYA!"

Ron smiled, liking the fact that his voice was unchanged.

"Now, sing twinkle twinkle little star."

Ron took a deep breath, and began.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star, how I wonder-"

Ron stopped himself short. He couldn't believe it. I sounded like him, but unless he knew it was himself singing, he wouldn't have ever known. The voice was clear and powerful, yet soft and supple. Mature, lucid, everything a great singer was. He gasped, then laughed.

"Well, I do concur that this is worth one booya. Ahem…A-BOOYA!"

Michael laughed openly, glad to see his student profoundly happy. Gathering himself, he spoke.

"Ron, you have four days before we start shooting. You'll have a whole band at your disposal. Four days to write a song, expressing everything you feel for Kim, and why you had to leave her, and most importantly, that you care for her and will be back soon."

Opening Ron's door, he gestured to the warehouse that encompassed the studio.

"In there you'll find a kitchen, a bedroom, and everything you'll need to survive while you write. No one else will be using it for the next week. It has all the instruments you need to practice your guitar and write your song. See you in four days."

With that, Michael handed Ron the keys to the front door, and booted him out of the limo, driving away. Brushing off himself as he stood up, Ron walked over to the studio, unlocked and opened the door, and flicked on the lights.

It had it all. A kitchen in the corner, a bedroom down the hall, and taking up the majority of the space was an empty set. And in the corner were some instruments, a pad of paper, and a pen. Ron walked over to the instruments, sat down on a bench, grabbed the paper and pen, pondered for a few moments, then his eyes lit up and he began scribbling furiously.

_It's all for you, Kim._

xxxxxxEndxxxxxxx

Well, took awhile, but finally got in the update! I know I left some unanswered questions: "What is Shinoken-Galexnom? What song is Ron gonna sing?"

Well, this whole story was inspired by a song, and that song I'm gonna have Rom sing. I knew that I needed it in here, so I had to make kind of a stretch to make it work and fit into the story, and YES it's cheesy as hell, but trust me, I needed to do this.

As for what song it is…have fun guessing! HINT: It's an Incubus song.

Next update in a few weeks as always. Thanks for sticking with me through all summer guys! I love you for that! Please R+R so I know I haven't lost you guys!

Kim and Ron 4ever!

closet fan 16


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own yada yada. !!!!!!Secondary disclaimer at the end! I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THE SONG THAT RON SINGS!!!!!!!

Okay, here's the deal. I'm in 1st year university, (I'm 17), and there's a shat-storm of work. I just finished mid-terms, so I have a LITTLE BIT of time to do fan fics. But my life has literally changed. I can only update once a month IF I'M LUCKY. But I hold on to my original promise; I WILL update.

Just to add, I'm thinking of adding some more mature elements, (NO, no lemons, srry,) so I'm upgrading to a T rating.

Chapter 7

Michael pulled up to the studio warehouse, slowly stepped out of his Porsche, and rubbed his temples. He'd been stressed about this ever since he'd let Ron do this. If it fell through, it'd be a shit-storm for all of them. But still…

_If someone had done this for me when I was his age, I might still have her. Not only a memory._

Shaking off his old regrets, Michael walked into the building, to meet his student.

…

Kim sat down, eating lunch with the other cheerleaders. While they were her friends, they seemed so…shallow. All that mattered to them was hair, and dates, and, well, only themselves. While Kim did care about those things, they weren't even close to her top priorities in life. It all made her miss Ron more. Her weakness and fling had ended, along with her resentment of him, but now there was a deep ache, a longing for his return. It had been five weeks with no word apart form Ron's leaving video. She could only go on guts, but she knew Ron was doing something important, and would return soon. But it was only a gut instinct. Nothing concrete. And that lack of information about the one she finally admitted to loving made it dully painful. Without him, she'd tried to live a normal life while waiting for him to return; hanging out with Monique, extra cheering practice, and working double hard on missions. But nothing seemed to fill the void.

Kim frowned as her mind brought up the missions. None of them had involved Drakken since the incident with the mother and child. It bothered her, since she knew that he must be planning something big with this over-a-month absence, and she worried that whatever it was, she might not be able to counter it without Ron at her side.

…

Ron lay sprawled over the stand, crumpled pages of lyrics and music notes lay scattered around him. He snored deeply, dreaming of Bueno Nachos and seeing Kim again. Ron didn't even stir as Michael entered the room. It took Rufus to spring up from Ron's pocket and pull Ron's eyes open for him to wake up.

"Wha-who-w-w-w…YAWN. Ahhh, Michael, when'd you get here. Thanks for the wake-up, buddy." Ron added to Rufus, who gave a cheery thumbs up.

"Not long ago. So, can I see the finished product?"

Ron stood up, cracking up back, and handed Michael the stack of notes. Michael scanned them over. "Mmmm, fairly simple. Acoustic guitar, bass, and drums. You have the only vocals. This'll be easy."

Ron nodded. "Who can we use for band members?"

"Well, I can play guitar, and two other friends of mine can take the bass and guitar. That way the only thing you need to worry about is lyrics. Speaking of which…" Michael scanned over the page, "what exactly is this song about?"

Ron sighed. He had worked for endless hours trying to figure out exactly what it was he wanted to say to Kim, then double that amount of time for putting it into a song. He was thrashed. But not so much to not indulge Michael in his question.

"Well, it's like…I feel like the biggest jerk in the world for leaving Kim without adequate explanation, but I needed to do what I did. I have to make her see why I left, and tell her how I feel about her. That's what this song is about: why I left, and how I love her."

Ron blinked at himself. He'd never even admitted to himself that he loved Kim. Now, out of nowhere, here it was, plain as day. He smiled. It felt good.

"Well, Ron, this merits a certain phrase…"

"A-BOOYA!"

…

[Four hours later, at recording studio

"Ron, meet Jeff and John. They'll be doing bass and drums."

Ron gaped at Michael's "friends." They were just as tall as him, and just as jacked. The three of them together looked like a jet plane made of biceps.

Jeff stepped forward. "Dude, you've got some kick-ass lats. What'd you do for those?"

Ron blinked in confusion, and then looked down, laughing at himself. He'd forgotten that he was just as jacked as those guys. It made him feel better, knowing that would be returning to Kim like this.

"Okay, guys, let's cut this for Ron and get going."

They took their positions at set up. As they jacked in amps and set up cameras, John turned to Ron.

"So, buddy, what's this song about anyway? Like, I know it's why you left your girl, but that don't tell be much. Why'd you leave her, man?"

Ron paused for a moment, then spoke.

"Fear ruled my life before. I was helping to save the world, and in doing that, I placed myself in a situation of responsibility. But I didn't take it seriously; we were just kids playing hero…catch the bad guy, save the day, and…and…no one gets hurt. I was always scared on missions, and never really stepped up, but I thought I was helping. But really, I was shirking my responsibilities by not being the best I could be. I got these monkey powers, and I thought that was enough. But it wasn't. It was irresponsible of me to not use them to their potential. To not be there for the people that need me…especially Kim. So I swore that I would take that responsibility. So I left for awhile; to overcome my fears, take control, and drive my own life. And swear that I will be there for everyone…especially her."

"Wow, deep man."

"Okay guys, we're starting."

Ron moved up to the mike, clasped it in his hands, summoning all his emotion for Kim, to best express how he felt for her, so she would KNOW it was him.

"Light's, please," called Michael, and the lighting was dimmed around them, so only vague outlines of their features were visible, making it impossible for anyone to definitively tell it was them.

"And, we're rolling in three, two, one…"

Ron took in a breath, lost himself in the opening acoustic guitar and following bass/drums. His part was coming. Steadying himself, he summoned all his emotion and began.

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of,  
uncertainty stinging clear.  
And I can't help but ask  
myself how much I'll let the fear  
take the wheel and steer._

It's driven me before, and it seems to a faint,   
haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I, am beginning to find that I,  
should be the one behind the wheel.

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there,  
with open arms and open eyes, yeah.   
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there,  
I'll be there... 

So if I, decide to waiver my,  
chance to be one of, the hive.  
Will I, choose water over wine  
and hold my own and drive?

It's driven me before, and it seems to be the way,   
that everyone else gets around,  
But lately I'm, beginning to find that,  
When I drive myself my light is found.

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there,  
with open arms and open eyes, yeah.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there,  
I'll be there...

Would you choose, water over wine,  
hold the wheel and drive...

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there,   
with open arms and open eyes, yeah.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there,  
I'll be there...  
With that, the camera's stopped rolling and Ron sat down on the floor, tired from rehashing all that emotion, but immensely satisfied that he had finally done it.

Turning to Michael, Ron asked, "So, like, how long till this vid hit's MTV's #1 music vid?"

Michael chuckled. "We have nearly unlimited resources and friends in high places. It'll be on TV and #1 by tomorrow evening."

"BOOYA! I'm heading home!"

"Almost, Ron. You have one thing left to do."

Ron just felt as if he'd been punched in the gut by Shego.

"DUDE!!! WHAT THE F-"

"Relax, Ron. This'll take four day. A day of preparation, a day for the test, a day of healing, and a day of travel. Home in four days. Can you do that for me, please?"

Ron cooled his head. It was reasonable.  
"Sure, Mike. Four days. It'll be a sna-hold on…test?"

Michael smiled. "I'll tell you when we get back to the complex."

"God, why do I feel like this is gonna be the anti-booya?"

…

Kim walked home, alone, again. She was really getting tired of this. Not hearing any word, she didn't even feel like watching TV tonight. She figured she'd just take a shower and go to bed early. Unlocking the door, she heard the phone ringing. Sighing she walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"K! Hey, it's B!"

"Uhhh, Bonnie, why are you calling me and sounding…happy?"

"Well, who couldn't be happy right now? I'm calling cause the squad is gonna see if we can do an interpretive dance based off the new #1 on MTV! It's pretty relaxed, but it's just so good that I think we can make it work! Have you seen in yet?"

"No, Bonnie, I havn't. To be honest, I'm thinking of turning in early to-."

"Forget that, K! OOHHH, it's gonna be on again in like thirty seconds! Watch it, okay? Bye!"

Kim sighed and hung up.

"Trend slave." She muttered. But if Bonnie felt so sure about this, the squad probably did too. So she'd better just watch it and get it over with. Walking over to her TV, she flopped down on the couch and flicked the screen to life…

xxxxxxxEndxxxxxxx

Disclaimer:

I do not own or have any affiliation to MTV or any of its subsidiaries. It is purely a pop-culture reference.

The song presented in this story was Drive by Incubus; I hold no claim to it, and do not claim to be attached to it in any way aside from being an avid fan.

Well, now that that's out of the way, DOWNLOAD INCUBUS: DRIVE and LISTEN TO IT. It's critical that you do in order to get the intended effect of this story. It's crazy. It's like it was made for Ron's situation.

So, how was it? Sorry it took so long, but thanks for sticking with me, guys. I'll try make the next one come out sooner. PLEASE R+R so I know I didn't loose you guys, and so I know there are people reading my stuff out there. Thanks.

K+R 4ever!

closet fan 16


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not a duck. There, I said it.

Alrighty, it's been a few months, but I'm back. Here's the latest update. After this chapter, two chapters left, so a grand total of ten chapters to this story. If you don't remember where we left off, please read the previous chapter, or else you will be utterly lost. On with the story!!

Chapter 8

Kim's eyebrows continued to raise as the video progressed. While the faces of the singers were hidden throughout the duration, ("weird"), she just couldn't shake the fact that something about that lead singer was hauntingly familiar. Suddenly, halfway through, realization hit her harder than any enemy ever had.

"No…no way. It…it CAN'T be!"

Seizing the Kimmunicator, she immediately called up Wade.

"WADE!"He leaned back in his chair, looking rather flummoxed that Kim was acting so desperate. "What is it, Kim"

"The song, that new music vid that's number one, have you seen it yet?!"

"Uhh, no, I'm not really a music vid guy."

"Just…watch it. For me, okay? Tell me what you think."

Wade gave a heavy sigh. He'd been hoping to relax this afternoon. "Alright. I'm bringing it up now…"

-----

Ron strode into the central pavilion where Michael told him to wait. Pacing around, he was restless. He wanted to go home, and yet around every turn there was another delay, another test. It was really starting to wear thin. So Ron didn't really care if he appeared cold when Michael approached him from the other side of the pavilion.

"Well, Ron. I'm going to tell you about your final test, which will take place tomorrow afternoon at 2:45pm."

"Yeah, yeah. Spill it already."

"It is the final exam for all shinoken who wish to graduate and be named masters of their ability and martial art."

Ron stretched. "So, what's it gonna be? Obstacle course, fighting a dozen monkey ninjas, a race?"

"Not really. You must fight your master in one on one combat, proving that you have excelled what he has taught you, therefore excelling him."

Ron paused, trying to take everything in. "Wait…I have to fight…"

Michael grinned. "Me. No holds barred, to the death if necessary."

Suddenly, Ron felt VERY dizzy. He'd seen Michael train and fight. Ron thought he himself was good, but compared to Michael, Ron was hopelessly outmatched.

"Wh…why?"

Michael's grin faded and he walked over to Ron. "It's to become truly strong. It's to be put to your absolute limit. When you've been beaten and bashed, bones broken, spitting up blood, bleeding and crushed and too damn tired to breathe, and yet you still stand, even though you have absolutely no energy left, that's when you become a true master. That is your baptism of fire."

Ron gulped. "How about a game of chess instead."

Michael laughed, just like when he'd first met Ron. "I'll see you tomorrow at 2:45. Here. Rest up, stretch up, and good luck."

And with that, Michael turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Ron confused, petrified, and wishing Kim was there.

----

Kim nearly fainted when Wade finished speaking. Her suspicions were confirmed. It was Ron, the lead singer was Ron.

"I've run a voice comparison, and it's nearly a perfect match. Also, the record company number is the same as Ron's birthday, and the song lyrics…well…they seem to apply to what's going on here with you two."

Kim was sure she was in a state of emotional shock, because she wasn't sure what she was feeling. It was anger, surprise, passion, relief, happiness, grief, a veritable repertoire of emotion. Slowly, she switched off Wade, walked into her room and sat on her bed. It took several…minuets perhaps…to sort though her emotions, but it felt like hours or days. Then, as if a light switch finally had the guts to illuminate, she felt…

_Good. Hey, I actually feel pretty good about this._

Ron cared. He cared enough to…sing for her. About apology, explanation, and love.

_…Love…_

Once again, Kim felt that warm blanket wrap around her whole being, reminding her that whatever BF was on the way, it really didn't matter so long as her and Ron were mutual in their feelings towards each other. Not just stupid BF/GF, real partners. Smiling, Kim and a feeling down deep that Ron would be home soon, and that he was doing just fine.

----

_Man, this is so far from fine._

Ron had spent the entire evening, night and morning in the bathroom, because he either felt as if he was gonna crap himself from fear, or puke from stress. Finally, around 10:30, he'd managed to sneak in a three hour nap to add to his 5 hour sleep. Upon waking, Ron ran straight for the can again.

He'd managed a meagre breakfast and some stretching/ warm ups, and at 2:15 he got dressed in his dark black combat suit. Strapping his Kunai and Shuriken holster to his thigh, Ron stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. The soft wind carried the warmth all over his body, massaging every pore, carrying the sweet scent of fall into his nostrils.

It felt as if he'd stepped into a deep freeze. Turning around, Ron contemplated running back inside and hiding in the shower. Maybe crying. Probably crying. However, Rufus leaped from Ron's pocket and kicked him in the heels of his shoes to start him down the road towards Michael. Turning, Ron grinned.

"Thanks buddy. You gonna see me through this? You got my back?"

Rufus gave Ron a cheery thumbs up, followed by, "Huhuhu, you're on your own." And promptly retreated into Ron's shower.

Sighing, Ron returned to the walk towards Michael, towards his final test, towards the final obstacle between him and Kim.

----

Michael was leaning back, enjoying the warm morning air when Ron entered the pavilion. Gulping, Ron tried to avert his gaze elsewhere, glancing over at the small crowd of people who'd accumulated. The headmaster was there, along with roughly a dozen or so students who were shirking morning training to watch Michael take on a student in a Trial by Fire.

Michael standing and entering the arena portion of the pavilion startled Ron back to the here and now. Michael, who was once cheery and smiling, or at least pleasant in his sadistic training, was now replaced by a different, colder, killer Michael. He did spare Ron a grin, but it was the grin of a man who was ready to fight, no holds barred.

"Ron, I'm not holding anything back. I expect the same of you. If you hold back, if you hesitate, you will fail, and probably die."

Ron stiffened, remaining confident in his gained abilities. "You just worry about yourself, man."

Michael, still grinning a terrifying grin, tore off his black shirt, exposing a bare torso. It was more rippled than Ron's, and bore numerous scars. Ron immediately thought of something.

"Michael. One question. What's your animal power?"

Michael smiled. "Puma."

"Cool."

Ron entered his own stance, ready on the outside, soiling himself on the inside.

The headmaster stood up. "We begin. Fight."

Michael moved so fast that Ron barely got off his block in time. After his initial flying kick attack, Michael had landed two swift punches and palm strike while Ron was still recovering from the force of the initial kick. Reverting to training, Ron leaped away, performing numerous flips and hand bounces to put distance between Michael and himself. Michael was already after him, leaping from side to side as he sped towards his prey.

Ron grinned. _Too confident._ And he landed two kicks of his own, and then planting his hand on Michael's head, spinning around and delivering a solid kick to the back of his head. Michael was clearly stunned, so Ron pressed the assault. Michael recovered quickly and the two re entered combat, the tempo switching back and forth from Ron to Michael; unfortunately, Michael had far more time with the upper hand than Ron did.

Refusing to be outdone, Ron spurred himself on with thoughts of Kim. Suddenly came the first turning point. Michael delivered four punches to critical areas on Ron's body, followed by a crushing kick to Ron's face. Ron felt his nose shatter and his eyes swell. Mouth filling with blood, he staggered backwards. Normally, on cartoon shows or cheesy kung-fu movies, this is the part where Michael would lay off the attack and start gloating.

Nothing could be farther from the truth. Rather, Michael redoubled his efforts, laying waste to Ron's body.

Suddenly, everything changed. Ron could see everything. Michael's movements, which were once unrealistically fast and unpredictable, were now slower, and Ron could see within two or three moves which would come next. Forcing his battered body to move, Ron blocked Michael's oncoming punch single handed, delivering a crushing kick of his own to the side of Michael's head. Staggering, Michael's defence lowered by a half second. Ron took full advantage, leaping into the air and giving three kicks to Michael's chest and face. Landing in a Monkey Fist-esk crouch, Ron still wasn't sure what had just happened.

_"You see, the level of power, control, and compatibility in a __shinoken__ to his powers is measured in something called __Kentai__. Basically, __Kentai__ is a measure of how well you can connect to your powers. A regular ninja __shinoken's__Kentai__ is 20. An upper level __shinoken's__ is 40. A master's is 70-80. A grandmaster's is 125-150."_

_"So, what's mine?"_

_"…yours…is 275."_

Ron metally gasped.

_I've just realized my full __Kentai__. BOOYA!!_

Michael frowned. He knew that that sudden boost of speed and power meant that Ron's Kentai was fully awakened. Michael knew that now he had to get serious.

Flying at Ron, they now fought as equals. But experience was serving Michael well. A few extra scored hits here, a better placed punch there, and Ron was really starting to feel it. The exhaustion, the pain that shot through his whole body with every breath, the fractured bones and torn flesh was mounting. He and Michael were now fighting less and less like Ninja, and more and more like schoolyard boys. Ron wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

Then came the second turning point. Michael, though clearly tired and battle worn too, executed a combo of hits that deprived Ron of any semblance of control over his body. He collapsed, and didn't move. Kicking Ron swiftly in the face, Michael turned his back. Too exhausted to move, Ron had lost. He knew it. Even if he did stand, he would just get beaten down. In fact, Michael might even kill him if he stood up, which really didn't matter since Ron couldn't stand anyway.

But than, he thought of Kim. Thinking back on it hours later, Ron would laugh his ass off at it. It was absurdly cliché. But in that moment, it worked. With his love for Kim pumping through every vein in his body, Ron rolled over, forced himself to his knees, then slowly rose. There was so much pain that Ron knew he would faint at any given moment. But than he was up. Fists raised, beckoning the fight to continue. Ron mentally grinned. Michael would be so proud.

Michael smiled. Then promptly kicked Ron twice in the chest before he crumpled again. Ron cried out, a pathetic sound filled with gurgling blood and an agonizing desire for relief. Michael had just broken four, no, five of Ron's ribs. Now Ron literally couldn't breath without pain. He was certain that one, if not both lungs were punctured. Spitting up blood, Ron pleaded to the powers that be to let him black out, to slip into a blissful darkness where there was no more exhaustion, no more pain, no more responsibility.

Then, not just Kim, but everything flashed through his mind. His parents, his friends, Rufus, Kim and all the people they'd helped and met and saved, the poor woman and her child that died because of him, and so much more. He owed it to all of them to stand again.

This time, a heavy air fell upon the pavilion. Ron's skin tuned slightly blue. He rose, with difficulty, but he still rose. Michael looked with shock at his student.

_Crap. He's starting to unlock the __Galexnom__. I need to end this now, and HARD._

Placing both hands together, Michael focused. Then, he started to glow blue as well, but there was more. It looked as if pure energy was pouring out of him, and collecting around him. It looked as if the energy had taken the form of a puma around Michael, solidifying into a static shape. Ron frowned. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Michael flew forward so fast that the hardwood floors were torn up in his speed. Driving a fist straight into Ron's gut, and one into his face, Ron coughed up blood once, then fell unconscious. Michael sighed, allowing the energy to melt away. It was over.

----

Kim rubber her forehead in exasperation. She had really hoped that other guys chasing her had both started and ended with Caleb. But clearly the message just wasn't getting across to the males of Middleton High. So far, two guys had flirted with her, and another had persisted in asking her out four times in the last two days. And she could practically feel the stares coming at her rear. Turning past the corner to her locker, Kim could clearly see Josh Mankey making a bee line for her out of the corner of her eye. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kim exhaled.

_This is total crap. I thought I dealt with this clown already._

Trying to put on a pleasant front, Kim turned and greeted her old crush.

"Hey, Josh! How's it going?"

Josh did that head tilt thing and sliding his hands into his pockets with the thumbs sticking out, casually leaned against the wall of lockers. Once upon a time, this would cause Kim's heart to flutter. Now, it just seemed childish and, to a degree, pathetic. Trying hard to refrain from laughing, Kim waited for a reply.

"Just, ya know, peacing out, waiting for lunch, whatever. Say, I was thinking, I'm kinda stuck on this painting I'm doing for art class. It's supposed to portray confliction and beauty, dealt with through strength and grace. How's about we grab some dinner and you can help inspire me."

Kim couldn't do it anymore. She burst out laughing. Clutching her stomach, she was nearly in tears, it hurt to laugh so hard. Josh just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Uhhh, Kim?"

"AHHAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAahaha, ohhhh, oh god, just…just gimme a sec Josh. Ahahaha, oh god."

Straightening herself, Kim tried to keep from another outburst. "Are…you…serious?! Inspire your painting of beauty and grace?! How much of a fruit are you?! Did you really think that was suave?!"Unable to continue, Kim lapsed into another burst of hysterical laughter. Josh, slowly realized what was going on, then turned beat red as he saw the dozen or so students watching him get shut down by Kim Possible. Slowly backing away, Josh retreated to the restroom, echo's of Kim in his ears.

A few hours later, Monique had just finished complimenting Kim on how she handed it to Josh. Hanging up the phone, Kim giggled. Ron wasn't the type of fruitcake that would go for cheap lines and cliché BS. He was forward, shy, but honest and genuine. Kim would wait. For what she was sure wouldn't be much longer.

----

Slowly, Ron opened his eyes. Glancing around, it didn't take him long to determine that he was in a hospital bed. It did take him a few seconds longer to realize that he wasn't in excruciating pain. Dumfounded, Ron reached for where he thought the nurse's ringer was when he saw Michael, leaning back in a chair, casualy reading the Wall Street Journal. He had a few bandages, but nothing more. Ron cried out.

"What?! This is insane?!"

"Mmhmm, I agree. Vontrax stocks just keep going down. I've lost 200 bucks already. This is garbage."

Ron blinked several times. "ALRIGHT, NOW. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Ignoring Ron's volume, Michael calmly folded the newspaper and looked over to the confused teen. "Oh, sorry Ron. I should have mentioned that since we fought in the pavilion, our wounds would heal exponentially faster than normal. It's part of the Shinoken rights of passage; a blessed battle in a blessed place will result in fast recovery from said battle.

"Oh yeah, sure. I've probably been unconscious for a week!"

"No, actually, you've been out for 14 hours. You've nearly completely healed."

"LIER!!"

Michael calmly held up the Wall Street Journal. One day after their fight. Ron leaned back in his bed. "Dude, this is all too heavy."

Suddenly, Ron felt ashamed and sick. He couldn't do it. Michael beat him. He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know.

"So. I lost. How long do I have to stay here? What more do I have to do before I can go home?"

Michael looked up, confused. "Ron, I told you that so long as you passed the Trial, you could go home."

"But I lost to you!"

Michael frowned. "Who said anything about winning?"

Ron paused, immensely baffled. "Wha…?"

Than it dawned on him. "You mean, I just had to give it my all?"

"Exactly. You were beaten, yes. But you went to your absolute limit before you were overcome. You passed. You're going home."

"YEAH!!!" Ron placed his hands behind his head. _Finally, home to Kim_.

"Oh, hey Michael? One question."

"Shoot."

"That glowy blue thing? What was that?"

Michael smiled and sat on the edge of Ron's bed. That was the most ultimate release of a Shinoken's power. You take the actually spiritual energy within you that grants you your abilities, and maximize it, turning it external, like a sheild, or a second skin. It drastically increases strength, speed, resistance, and also grants unique abilities, such as telekinesis or flight. It's called 'Shinoken Galexnom.'"

"Cool. And how do I get this?"

"It's unlocked through necessity. Through experience and further exploration into the nature of yourself, your powers, and your place in the universe."

"Cool. What does that mean?"

"No one really knows. Just live your life, and the galexnom will come when it has to."

"Uh huh. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be getting on home now."

"I'd like nothing better. I'll look you up next time in near Middleton. Use those powers to help the world now."

"Ya. You still owe me lunch."

Michael paused. "What?"

"Yeah. Remember when you threw me out of the plane, you said, 'if you survive, let's do lunch.' I'm alive, last time I checked."

Michael laughed loudly. He was really gonna miss him.

"Sure thing, champ. But let me give you one last gift before you leave."

"Sure deal."

Reaching into his pocket, Michael removed a pair of keys and tossed them at Ron. "What those keys go to, it's yours now, buddy."

Ron stood up. "And what might that be?"

A few hours later, when Ron was packed and dressed and getting ready to climb on the plane on Middleton, he took a peak inside the cargo hold where Michael said his gift was. Sitting there was a dark black motorcycle, with leather seats and a flash of red paint streaked across the body.

"DUUUUUDE!!"

XxxxxxEndxxxxxx

That's that for another few weeks. I'll be back soon, (depending on your definition of soon,) with the second last chapter. Thanks for reading.

closet fan 16


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Guess what. I'm not a millionaire. So I can't own Disney. SUPERISE.

Here it is. Nearly the end, and with Ron returning home. Not much to say, other than THANKS for the reviews everyone! You guys are what keep me going! Remember, no matter what happens, I WILL update! On with the story!

Chapter 9

Stalking through the halls, Bonnie was pissed. She'd thought for sure that she'd get plenty of mileage with the whole "Ron's suddenly gone for no reason" situation, but everyone was actually feeling sorry for Kim the whole time. She couldn't ridicule her if no one would listen. To top it off, Kim had gotten her hands all over the new hunk Caleb first, and then had the gall do DUMP his fine ass! After that, even if she DID date him, it would look as if she was taking Kim's second best; clearly unacceptable. But even so, it would all be bearable so long as Kim was miserable over her looser BF gone, but now she was able to cope even with that! All things together, Bonnie felt quite justified in being pissed off.

Walking over to her usual crowd of RPF's, (rich, popular friends,) she was glad to just lean back and breathe a little fresh air. Sure, it was cliché for teenagers to loiter in front of a school parking lot, but hell, at least she was hanging out with the most important people in school. A good ten minutes of talking about, (nothing, actually, but there were rich people speaking, so it was automatically important,) until Bonnie's internal radar went off. That radar only went off for three reasons; shoes, money, and hot guys. Looking around, she grinned as her intuition was right again. There was a guy driving a slick motorcycle, with a sexy black leather jacket and helmet, roaring towards the school. Vaguely hoping he might be a new student, she averted her eyes elsewhere. When the noise only grew louder, she looked back to see him pulling into the Student parking lot. Knowing absolutely no one that rode a bike to school, Bonnie grinned slyly, assuming her usual sexy, yet reserved position for guys. She spoke out of the corner of her mouth to the rest of the RPF's.



"Dibs on the new hotty, girls. Sorry."

The guy pulled his bike relatively near to them, putting it in park and turning it off. Zipping down his jacket, he gave a long, relaxed stretch. Bonnie started to saunter over to him, hips swaying back and forth in the typical sexy manner. She parted her lips, about to give him one of her drop dead pick up lines, when he removed his helmet.

At first she was confused; utterly baffled for nearly a full second.

_Why the hell is Stoppable's head on that guy's shoulders?_

Then it clicked. She froze in her tracks, letting her mouth hang open in total, obvious shock. His hair was neck long and flowing, his face was chiseled, and there was just the right amount of blond stubble coming out of his chin. Turning, he tucked his helmet under his arm and strolled towards the school. Turning, he saw Bonnie and smiled.

"Hey Bonnie. Is Kim around?"

She didn't bother responding. The only thing that had blown her mind this much before was when her Physics teacher had explained that gravity didn't really exist. This topped that. Raising an eyebrow, Ron slowly backed away from the open mouthed, non responsive Bonnie.

_That girl has issues._

Striding into the school, Ron took everything in; the halls, the students, the smells, the Barken.

_Oh, damn. Mr. Barken._

Quickly ducking down a separate hall, Ron set about searching for Kim.

--



Sauntering down the hall, Barken knocked firmly on class 118. Not bothering to wait for an answer, he threw the door open.

"Possible, a quick sec, if you don't mind."

Rising from her seat, Kim walked out to meet with Barken.

"Alright, Mr. B, what's the sitch?"

Barken did his best to assume an authoritative, albeit caring tone of voice. As usual, it came out barked like a drill sergeant.

"Possible, you and Mr. Stoppable were relatively close, correct?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kim responded. "We ARE close, yeah."

"Past or present tense is irrelevant, Possible. The fact of the matter is that Stoppable has been gone for nearly a month and a half now. It is fairly safe to assume that he won't be returning for the semester, so I charge you with clearing out his locker."

Mouth dropping open, Kim was at a total loss for words.

"Great. Have it done by noon."

Barken striding away stapped Kim back to attention.

"HEY! Mr. Barken!"

Turning and sighing, Barken didn't bother looking at Kim as she pled her case.

"Mr. Barken, Ron IS coming back. I know it and-"



"Listen, Possible. I'd do it myself, except…I don't know what's inside that locker, and I never want to find out."

Not bothering to grace her with further explanation, Barken turned on his heel and marched off to…wherever he was all the time. Kim rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

_This is ridiculous._

--

_This is ridiculous. I'm a trained ninja graced with monkey powers, and I can't find my girlfriend in a school. Unbelievable._

Ron had been walking around for almost two hours and looked in 30 classrooms. He'd gotten yelled at, recognized, and reprimanded, but no Kim. It was the end of lunch break, and he hadn't eaten since the morning. Adhering to his initial promise that he wouldn't eat Bueno Nacho without Kim, Ron's stomach was growling like no tomorrow. Rufus popped out from his jacket pocket, sweating and rubbing his tiny gut. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ron sighed.

"I know, buddy. No food, and leather doesn't breath. I shoulda learned that one from last time."

"Uh huh," Rufus muttered. Snapping his fingers, the naked mole rat suddenly perked up.

"Hey Hey! Locker!"

"Rufus, you genius!" Ron had always kept a stash of foodstuffs in his locker; chips, energy bars, the works.

"Alright, no Bueno Nacho till Kim, but we can at least have something to tide us over. Feel like a couple chips Rufus?"



"Uh Huh!"

--

Kim knew that she should have cleared out Ron's locker. If not, Barken would just start breathing down her neck again.

_It shouldn't even matter! I believe Ron's coming back, and just moving his stuff for awhile shouldn't mean anything!_

But it did. It wasn't because it was calling her faith into question, but rather because his locker had always been…a sort of sacred place; a piece of Ron still here. Taking that stuff away, denying his existence, was no different that sacking a church in her eyes.

_At least I can take his stuff over to my place. That won't be SO bad._

Resolving to take care of it sooner rather than later, Kim walked towards Ron's locker.

--

_Ahhh. Greasy, fat filled, salty goodness. Ohhhh, I've missed you._

Having little else but "healthy food" at the ninja academy, Ron savored every beautiful chip inside the bag. Giving a chip over to Rufus, Ron himself crammed a large handful into his mouth. Chewing loudly, he was sure that the loud moans of satisfaction were probably not doing much for his tough guy persona, but he didn't really care if he was viewed as cool or not. He had Kim, he had his powers, little else mattered at this point.

_Alright, munchies taken care of…well, maybe just one more bag._

--



Rounding the corner, Kim stopped dead in her tracks.

_NO GODDAMN WAY._

She knew Barken was an ass, but at she had thought that he would at least be sincere enough to let her clear out her own boyfriend's locker. Now there was some random guy clearing out Ron's locker!

_This is NOT happening. _

Storming straight over to the locker, Kim grasped the door and rammed it solidly into the guy's face. He snapped back, grasping his nose and moaning.

"Aww, did I break it?! WELL I"LL DO WORSE THEN THAT!"

Removing his hands, the guy looked up. Kim slowly lowered her fists, gazing into his eyes. He chuckled.

"Not exactly a picture perfect reunion, huh KP?"

Giving a quiet shriek, Kim clasped her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears.

Ron was immediately embarrassed. Kim looked as if she was gonna cry any second. He'd wanted to comfort her, not bring her to tears. Totally unsure what he was gonna say or do, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I can grow a beard!"

Kim froze, Ron froze, everyone in the hall froze. Mouth dropped open, he stammered.

"I-uh-uh-I…ya-uh."

Kim suddenly laughed through her impending tears. Cupping her knees, he giggled as she sobbed. Ron scratched the back of his neck, utterly confused.

_I'm never gonna understand women._

Kim cut off her laugh/sob and grabbed Ron, bringing him into a tight embrace. Biting her lower lip, she whispered through her tears.

"I missed you."

Ron returned the embrace tenderly and gratefully.

"Me too, KP."

And they remained like that for a moment, or a minute, or a few; it was hard to tell. When they broke apart, Kim put forth the question.

"So. Cut fifth period and grab Bueno Nacho?"

A smile spread across the teen's face.

"My lady still knows me."

--

Shego was utterly sad. At first, she'd thought what was going on with her boss would be a good thing; him getting his hands a little dirty, breaking the ice, now ready to be a REAL villain. But he'd gotten more and more dark, more and more sinister, more and more cold, more and more…evil. At first, there had been optimism from her, then impatience, then frustration, then regret, then sadness.

Drakken hadn't revealed anything about the plan he'd been concocting for the last six weeks to her; until recently. He'd given her numerous objectives to capture; nuclear centrifuge, steel framing, Helium generator, top of the line GPS, and a specific brand of fabric used for blimps, or zeppelins. When she put 

all that together with her observations of his work, she'd realized at least a bit of the plan. Drakken had noticed this, and imparted the full plan to her. A plan to be enacted in thirty nine hours.

She'd been horrified. But she was silent. But now, she was completely sad. It tore at her guts, making her feel as if she'd taken a man with promise, vigor, and life, and warped him into a monster. Hitler, Stalin, Osama Bin Ladin, Idi Amin, all would soon pale in comparison to her boss. So obviously, she was sad.

--

"You MUST be lieing. Is it at least a joke?!"

Ron shook his head solemnly.

"Nope. Didn't even touch a naco until I could eat one with you."

"That must be the single most romantic thing you've ever done."

"Well, that and this…" he leaned in, and gave her a soft kiss, which deepened and was imbued with passion and affection. Kim had never been kissed like that. Ever. Returning the kiss, Kim gratefully immersed herself in every detail and motion of Ron. Separating, they both stared into each other's eyes, grinning like stupid teenagers.

Kim leaned back and composed herself.

"Don't think you get off the hook here, Ron. I need to know it all. Where, when, who, why-"

"Hey now, I thought I made the why crystal clear? I put TONES of work into that whole music vid deal."

Harkening back, Kim remembered. She solemnly nodded.

"To drive your own life."



"Exactly. I'm responsible to those I swore to protect. If I'm not the best I can be, then I just shirk that responsibility. Also, fear was just ruling my life; all I did on missions was out of fear or panic. Now, I drive my own life, not fear driving me."

Kim may have made peace with Ron's absence awhile ago, but still…hearing the reason direct from him made it all the more forgivable…understandable.

"Alright, but still, WHERE?!"

Laughing, Ron began.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not 100 sure where. I could have been South America, or some forest in Euorpe, or wherever. But what I do know was that…it was a ninja academy for people like me."

Kim raised and eyebrow. "Blonds?"

Bursting out laughing, Ron's nostalgia level was going through the roof.

"Naw, people with Mystical Animal powers."

Kim's eyes widened in shock. "No way! There are other's like you?"

"Quite a few, actually. So, it all started when my future sensai…no, slave driver Michael snuck into my room…"

Ron went on like this for about ten minuets, covering the basics about the where, who, and how. Kim was riveted. Who would have thought that Ron, the skinny little best friend would…or even could do some of these things. Just as Ron was getting to the part where he fought Michael, Monique burst into Bueno Nacho.



"WHY are you NOT in class, Kim?!" Moments later, she noticed Ron. Mouth dropping open, she stood dumfounded for a moment or two before snarling at him.

"Ohhhh boy, you got some 'splaining to do after I tear you in half! Do you have any idea what you put Kim through?!"

Before either of them could respond, Monique waved them off.

"Forget it, it has to wait. Guys, the Phys Ed midterm is going on RIGHT NOW! That's 35 of the final grade! You CANNOT get zero on that!"

Kim and Ron both leaped to their feet, fear in their eyes.

"Uhhhh, Kim, what's the gym midterm?"

"A triathlon. And we're fifteen minutes late."

"DUH! Why do you think I ran all the way here to find you?! Luckily Barken's waiting on you. LET'S MOVE!"

--

Taking in a deep breath, Shego firmly knocked on his office door. Hearing a muffled "enter," she let herself in. There he was, firmly ordering twenty or so underlings putting together the device. Waiting until he appeared not absorbed in their work, Shego spoke.

"Dr. D, I…I really have some issues with this plan of yours. It's not…really gonna get us any money, or territories, or anything like that. So I'm just wondering-"

"What the objective is? Surely the one who insisted that I become more villain-esk can see the goal."

"Well, humor me."



Turning to face her, she looked into the face of a cold, heartless madman. "Power. What more?"

"I'm really not seeing how this is gonna-"

Cutting her off, Drakken pressed forward. "The ability to put an entire nation on red alert with an idle threat; the ability to speak and have the whole world wonder just how far you will go; the ability for one man's actions or words to send a nation to war. This is power that can't be bought or earned. It must be taken. I will take this power, like none before me."

It was at this moment that Shego knew beyond any doubt that Drakken was past the point of no return. Silently nodding, Drakken turned away from her, suddenly snapping at one of the drones working.

"You sir! What is your name?"

Clearly panicked, he answered. "P-Patrick."

"And where did you graduate from Patrick?"

"Uhh, M.I.T."

"And I take it you graduated, earned a degree, that sort of thing?"

"Y-yeah, engineering."

"So, did it hurt?"

"W-what, sir?

"The car accident. Or the skydiving mishap. Or the scuba accident."

"Uhhh, I'm sorry sir, but I don't follow."



"Well, you obviously must have experienced some form of accident causing you to suffer immense brain damage, because you obviously couldn't have graduated from M.I.T. with the level of incompetence I have just witnessed!!"

Clearly ready to wet himself, Patrick trembled out a question.

"W-w-where did I error, sir?"

Storming over to Patrick, Drakken's hands moved rapidly as he reworked the wiring of one particular panel. Seeing his mistake, Patrick clenched his teeth in horrified realization.

"I-I'm sorry sir. Will never happen again."

Drakken turned to him. "You are absolutely right. I have total faith that you will never make another error again."

With that, Drakken took out his gun and emptied the clip into Patrick's chest. Leaving him to die bleeding on the ground, Drakken walked back to his observation spot and watched the remainder of workers pick up the pace double time. Turning to Shego, Drakken spoke softly.

"You see, Shego? Power."

--

Kim stepped out on the pool deck, bathing suit on and ready to go. Barken stood there bellowing instructions.

"You will swim one kilometer, bike six kilometers, and run for three kilometers. I don't care if you win, but you MUST finish to pass this midterm. Now, the bikes are located-"



Barken stopped in midsentence as Ron ran out of the Men's change room wearing his trunks. And no shirt. Kim absolutely couldn't believe it. Apparently, neither could anyone else. Calvin Kline would turn green with envy at Ron's physique. Jogging up to Kim, Ron whispered.

"So what did I miss?"

Suddenly grinning with the realization that Ron was hers, Kim giggled. "The better question is what did _I_ miss?"

Realizing what Kim was suddenly so chipper about, Ron grinned to match hers. He gestured at his honed torso. The washboard abbs, the rock hard pecks, the coconut biceps.

"Oh. You like?"

"Oh yes. Kim like."

Ron gazed at Kim in return. Her slim, athletic body was just as smilulating. Kim smiled and gave Ron a small flourish.

"And how do I compare with the new you?"

"KP, I never have, and never will come close."

Smiling, the two readied themselves to dive in. Barken bellowed.

"GO!"

Lithely leaping into the water, Kim and Ron began their midterm. For once, as equals. That, to Ron, was the single most satisfying thing he could ever wish for.

xxxxEndxxxx



I may wind up having to add one more chapter, but I doubt it. So, how was it?! Kim and Ron, back together, did it work? PLEASE R+R so I know there are people out there still reading my stuff and who want to see a conclusion. You guys inspire me!

Kim + Ron forever!

closet fan 16


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fabreze. Or Half-Life 2.

Well, here it is. Final chapter of **Love and Responcibility**. Drakken's back, Ron's back, Bonnie is utterly confused. It's been a great ride with this fic. You guys reviewing really made this happen. At first, this was just a side project. But then, this turned into my #1 fanfic. I owe it to you guys.

Chapter 10

Feeling more nostalgia by the minute, Ron again heard the sound of his feet slapping against the concrete and his heart pounding in his ears. He was sure if he closed his eyes and reopened them, there would be Michael, running just ahead of him, beckoning for him to continue. But no, his master had been replaced by someone altogether more desirable. Rather than Michael running just a few meters ahead of Ron, it was rather Kim. She'd smoked him in the swim and the bike, but Ron had nearly caught up in the run. To anyone watching the spectacle, they would have been dumfounded by the spectacle of Ron. He was sweating, working hard and panting. But at the same time, he was grinning his ass off. Ron was ridiculously happy because he was actually performing near, (_or,_ dare he thought it, _at_) Kim's level. He sensed Kim slowed down a bit so she could run beside him.

She was also grinning like some kid in a candy shop. She'd dreamt about this; a private fantasy only coming out once in awhile. Ron and her…on even footing. She'd always felt guilty about wishing Ron to be just a little faster, braver, or stronger. Now…he was a lot faster, stronger, and braver. And…he had a killer body. Speaking through her strained breathing, she addressed Ron.

"So…we gonna try cross the finish together?"



Laughing, he answered. "That's just cheesy enough to be a soap opera."

Kim smirked. "Fine. Then catch me, if you can, monkey boy."

Taking off at full sprint, she outstripped Ron again. Gritting his teeth and smiling, Ron redoubled his foot speed. Catching up to Kim, they sprinted neck and neck to the finish. Barken was visible at the end, staring at the couple. Well, mostly at Ron. Well, entirely at Ron. It may have been a photo finish, but neither of the parties were paying attention. Hands cupped to his knees, Ron breathed heavily to slow his shaking body. Raising his head and pushing damp hair out of his eyes, he saw Kim was nearly as tired as he was. After a few moments, both rose and gave each other a solid high five.

Kim turned to face Mr. Barken. "So, how was our time, Mr. B?"

His eyes weren't even focused. Pupils glazed over, he slowly made his way towards the teacher's lounge muttering to himself over and over.

"Stoppable. Muscles. Stoppable. Muscles. Stoppable. Muscles…"

Confused, Kim looked at Ron for an explanation, to which he could only shrug.

"I guess that means we pass."

--

Hands folded behind his back, Drakken stood at the helm of his nearly completed zeppelin. His eyes were fixated on his soon to be eliminated targets, illuminated on the jumbo screen of the construction lab hanger. Shego was sitting in a chair a ways behind him, but she was only looking at the countdown clock. Four hours. Four hours until Drakken became the most feared 

and hated man to exist on the planet. And her name would be right there up with his. Emblazoned forever in infamy. No, not just infamy. Total hatred, never to be forgiven or forgotten for the rest of time. A curt few words from her boss sliced into her consciousness.

"Is the mounted weapon on schedule for attachment and final phase testing?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Then silence lapsed again on their observation deck. It was almost unbearable. Drakken should be singing his own praises, monologue-ing on how brilliant he was, or at least say "excellent" to the previously asked question, not just "good." Killing that mother and child had killed something in him; some piece of his sanity, or his soul…if there was such a thing. She wanted to rise from the chair and shake her boss until he returned to normal again, scream into his ears and stare into his eyes until he would remember who he was. But still she sat. Motionless, silent, obedient. And sad. Very, very sad.

--

Sitting back in Kim's house, Ron finished his detailed account of whatever question Kim asked. From his training, to his fights, to the ninja facility, to how the hell he suddenly became a singer and put a music video out on MTV for her to see. Leaning back, Ron smiled and breathed in deeply.

"Man, I missed the smell of this place. The couch, the kitchen, even the garage is better than a dank gym every day. Seriously, these people've never heard of Fabreze."

Kim smiled and laid a hand on his chest.



"And I've missed your antics, jokes, and company."

"Well, I aim to please."

They shared a deep kiss, which was predictably broken by the sudden intrusion of two young brothers.

"EWWW! Kim's licking his throat!"

"GROSS! Ron's biting her face!"

Kim broke away, beet red and fuming.

"TWEEEEEBS!"

Seizing the first thing in her reach, which happened to be one of her dad's experimental rubber balls, she hurled it at her younger brothers. They ducked as the ball whizzed over their heads, bounced off the wall behind them, deflected off a table, the door, a picture, the roof, the wall again, and straight for the TV. Kim gasped and lunged for the rouge projectile.

Ron got there first.

Moving faster than the eye could track, Ron's hand snatched out to the side, as if by instinct, and seized the ball in midair. Kim's eyes widened, then she applauded.

"Very nice."

Ron smiled. "Again, I aim to please."

The tweebs were utterly confused at what they'd just witnessed. Ron, the goofy buddy, was suddenly…cool?



"Well, thanks Ron!" they called in unison and bolted out of the room. Shrugging, Ron placed the ball back on the table.

"Were we doing something?"

Kim gave a mischievous smile.

"Ya, lemme refresh your memory…"

…

Calmly standing on the bridge of his zeppelin, Drakken turned to Shego and gave a grim smile.

"Now, bear witness to my final rising. As you have most likely discerned, this zeppelin is outfitted with numerous cloaks to allow us to maneuver undetected through American airspace. Our objective is the destruction of the confidential hidden nuclear silos around the US, by utilizing a highly focused heat beam.

Not only will the destruction and death be unprecedented, it will elicit anger from the international community, since America has lied to the world regarding its nuclear arms. This will begin a chain reaction by which America will most likely be embargoed, and will be economically choked to death. And my name will become the most feared name around the globe."

Shego was barely listening. She'd figured out the plan for herself after seeing the sights on the jumbo screen, and seeing the laser. She didn't know how to feel. So she just remained sad. And oblivious. So much so, that when Drakken approached her and injected her in the neck with something, she made no move to stop him. When her eyes glazed over, and he softly spoke to 

her, implanting her objective inside her mind, she didn't resist. Her last thought before the injection took full effect was a small, desperate question.

_How did it come to this?_

With that, the zeppelin rose into the air towards target #1; the silo beneath Middleton.

…

After a few minutes, Kim leaned back with a VERY satisfied sigh and looked over at her half shell-shocked boyfriend. Truth be told, she was a tad shell-shocked herself.

"Ron, where on Earth did you learn to kiss like that?"

He shrugged.

"Humphrey Bogart flicks. The man knows lips."

Kim laughed. She'd genuinely missed everything about Ron. Now…with him back, and a killer body, she was on cloud nine.

But if Kim was on cloud nine, Ron was on cloud ten. He had just about everything he could ever want, right here, right now.

"Kim? I was just wondering…"

Giving Ron a small, sensuous lick on his cheek, Kim responded.

"Yeah?"

Before Ron could ask, a huge explosion rocked the streets. Crying out in shock, Ron slipped off the couch and landed on the floor, Kim however, stood up slowly, fuming.



"NO WAY!! I GET ONE MOMENT OF PEACE WITH RON, NOW WE'VE GOTTA GO FIGHT?! WHAT'S THE DEAL?!"

Standing and composing himself, Ron clasped Kim on the shoulder.

"Now now, Kim. This is our first chance to fight as equals. It could be a date."

Kim stared at him, utterly befuddled, before giggling.

"Sorry, forgot how you can put a positive spin on anything. Shall we, dear?"

Ron smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Kim, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Sprinting out the door, they both made for the plume of smoke two blocks away.

…

Drakken scowled. He hadn't planned on this. Such a defensive coating around the underground silo wasn't common with the government. It must be the work of old man Stoppable. Nevertheless, Drakken remained resolute and confident. No matter what alloy this silo was defended with, it couldn't withstand more than a couple blasts. Turning to his bridge commander, he spoke.

"Charge for another blast, and reroute power for at least three more. There are some problems solved by brute force. This is one of them."

Calling out, another deck hand grabbed Drakken's attention.

"Sir, we have two inbound civilians."



Drakken grinned.

_Yet another problem to be solved with brute force._

"No worries. Shego, be a dear and kill Possible for us. No chances this time: incapacitate her, and slit her throat. And the buffoon as well. No need for loose ends now."

Standing like an automated killing machine, Shego ignited her hands and marched towards the base of the zeppelin. Silently commending himself on the new mind control serum, Drakken again folded his arms behind his back and resumed watching the power level for the next blast rise. Three, perhaps four minutes. Perhaps he would grab himself a drink?

…

Ron stared up at the giant blimp thing.

"Uhhhh, is Goodyear pissed off or something?"

"Ron, that's a zeppelin, not a blimp."

"Meh, same difference."

Kim studied the ground where a giant creator now gaped in the street. Staring down, she saw a glimmering white surface. It was metallic, but had an odd shine to it. Suddenly, she had a massive brain blast. Recalling one of dad's experiments, and his subsequent boasting about how he protected a grand government treasure, Kim put it all together.

"Ron, that's a missile silo!"

Immediately losing all jokester mentality, Ron grew stoic and resolute.



"I heard rumors about hidden government nukes. I'd never thought there'd be one under Middleton."

"Ron, we have to stop this, like, NOW!"

"I'm with ya, KP!"

Whipping out her grapple gun, her and Ron sailed up to the side of the zeppelin. Upon making contact, Kim reflexively turned to grab Ron's hand before he plummeted to earth. She chided herself as soon as she turned around. There was Ron, cool as a cucumber, looking at Kim with a bit of confusion.

"Uhh," Ron spoke, staring at Kim's outstretched hand. "I know I owe you ten bucks, but this really ain't the time."

Rolling her eyes, her and Ron scaled the side of the zeppelin, dropping down into the main deck. It was pitch black. Flipping out two pairs of sunglasses, she handed one to Ron and switched on the night vision. Her and Ron beheld the giant weapon on the deck. Eyeing the control panel, Kim whispered into the Kimmunicator.

"Wade? Think you can crack it?"

"In my sleep, Kim."

Before anyone could make a move, though, the lights flashed on in full force. Kim tore off the glasses, blinking away the spots, ignoring Ron's wails of "OHHH!! SO BRIGHT!!" and eyed the raised platform. There stood Shego. In typical mocking position. But something seemed off…



Shaking it from her head, Kim sprinted towards Shego. The green-clan villainess leaped down and engaged in typical blow for blow manner. However, Kim was shocked when Shego aimed a plasma charged swipe at her jugular. Wade spoke up through the Kimmunicator.

"Kim, you don't have time for this! There's only two minutes until the next blast! And I'm detecting abnormal protein activity in Shego's blood cells and neural patterns, as well as highly irregular alpha wave activity in her brain."

"WADE, SPARE ME THE LECTURE!"

"Kim."

Kim leaped back from Shego, looking at the speaker. Ron.

"I can handle this."

Kim hesitated for a moment, then grinned.

"Ron, you take Shego. I'm going for the laser."

Grinning, Ron stepped forward. Shego ignored Kim leaping over her shoulder and focused on Ron.

"This should be entertaining. I'm taking bets, who says ol Ronny goes down in…two punches?"

Ron smiled. "Maybe you should call back your bookie. I think he got the spread wrong on that one."

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"A decent comeback? Well, let's see if you've got any skills to back up your talk!"



As Shego leaped at Ron, Kim climbed up the scaffold to the weapon's control panel. Pulling out the Kimmunicator, she jacked Wade into the panel.

"Wade, how long will it take you to shut this down?"

The child genius clacked away on his keyboard.

"This might be a little tough. Gimme…47 seconds."

Suddenly, a quiet voice sounded behind Kim.

"47 seconds? Sorry, but you won't even get the time of day."

Reflexively kicking out behind her, Drakken smiled as the booted foot swept by half an inch of his nose.

"Kimberly Anne Possible. How kind of you to invade my little floating abode."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Can it. So, what's with the laser and the silo? Trying to steal a warhead?"

Drakken's smile grew ever wider, giving Kim the distinct feeling that something was very wrong.

"Hardly, Kimberly. Try mass murder. Try 200 years worth of nuclear fallout. Try my becoming a legend. Little more appealing, no?"

Kim risked a glance at Wade. He looked increasingly more frustrated. Wade looking frustrated was always a BAD sign.



Drakken shrugged. "47 seconds? Hardly. Although even my computer skills cannot forever withstand a siege of that child genius, 47 seconds is an insult. By the time he breaks my firewall, this missile will already be a mushroom cloud. With many more on the way."

As the full implications of Drakken's words dawned on her, she realized that this was time to break from tradition. She might actually have to consider…real force against Drakken. Smiling, Drakken seemed to interpreate Kim's thoughts, and responded by leaning back against the railing.

"Well then, Miss Possible? Do you have the guts to do what is neccissary?"

Kim didn't bother answering. She flew right at him, aiming a kick at his neck. It never touched him. An electric barrier seized her, trapping her still. Drakken giggled like a psychopath, tapping the barrier.

"Zero point field manipulator. I certainly must thank Gordon Freeman for the idea. VERY effective."

Kim couldn't move. Although her joints were locked, she could move her eyes and tongue. She might be able to call for Ron. Looking over at him, she forgot about the laser, the missile, the potential nuclear disaster. For a few moments, she was simply caught up in awe of her boyfriend fighting Shego.

Shego didn't get it. She threw everything he had at him. Using every technique and ounce of speed in her. Stoppable was keeping up. Block, block, dodge, block, counter attack, side step, he moved like a freaking monkey on crystal meth.



Trying a sideswiping plasma slash, Ron back flipped and sprung away on his hands. The moment his feet touched down, he leaped at her, spinning like a corkscrew. Shego instinctively leaped upwards. Ron's corkscrew turned into a cartwheel, grabbing Shego's waist with his legs and twisting, slamming her into the ground.

Not beaten yet, Shego decided to get some range and use distance attacks. Jumping into the rafters, she rained plasma bolts on him. Crouching, Ron dodged them all, recalling with some nostalgia Michael raining throwing stars at him, laughing atop a phone pole. Taking out some of his own throwing stars, Ron tossed them at Shego, intercepting further incoming green flames.

Taking advantage of Shego's distraction, Ron rapidly scaled the rafters, aiming a throwing star at Shego's head. He smiled as she leaped off the rafters to the right, back towards the ground. Just as he predicted. Leaping at her before she even began to move, Shego's eyes widened as she realized that she couldn't dodge in midair. She raised her arms to block. Ron grabbed her forearms, leaped over her head and delivered a crushing kick to her back. Not finished, he twisted and pushed off the rafters, tackling Shego and drilling her into the ground, twenty feet down.

Standing, Ron knew that Shego wasn't beaten yet, but she would be down for a minute or so. Looking up to see how Kim was doing, his eyes widened as he saw Kim frozen motionless, and the countdown timer reach zero. The kickback from the laser shook the zeppelin. Ron glanced out the window, horrified to see the special coating around the silo all but gone. With his enhanced sences, Ron could see the missile below. Exposed.

Drakken began laughing hystaricly.

"I don't care if we drain power completely! Fire again! NOW!"



The timer popped back up, 38 seconds. Ron could hear Wade scream over the Kimmunicator.

"I can't! I need at least two minuets!!"

Everything slowed down. Half a minute. Half a minute until his home, his friends, his family, everything he knew would be ashes.

Something resonated within the deapths of his soul. His final conversation with Michael.

"…_the most ultimate release of a Shinoken's power. You take the actually spiritual energy within you that grants you your abilities, and maximize it, turning it external, like a shield, or a second skin. It drastically increases strength, speed, resistance, and also grants unique abilities, such as telekinesis or flight. It's called 'Shinoken Galexnom.'"_

"_Cool." Ron said. "And how do I get this?"_

"_It's unlocked through necessity. Through experience and further exploration into the nature of yourself, your powers, and your place in the universe."_

"_Cool. What does that mean?" _

"_No one really knows. Just live your life, and the galexnom will come when it has to."_

Ron blinked.

_It comes when it has to._

In a flash, Ron remembered everything about his life. How he'd always been picked on, razzed, beaten down, insulted, and ridiculed. Yet, he'd always withstood it. He was an ultimate shield.

Everything turned black. It was as if someone turned off all light sources. Except Ron. His skin…was glowing blue. Kim's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Ron's eyes closed and he widened his arms. A wind began blowing around him. Scap parts and equipment not bolted down shook and began to rise into the air, along with Ron. He started 

spilling blue out of himself. Clenching his fists, Ron snarled as the blue energy solidified around him, in the form of a monkey. Landing, Ron opened his eyes, grinning seriously. Sprinting at the wall, Ron tore it open and flew outside, in front of the laser cannon.

Kim tried to scream. Whatever that blue light was, Kim was positive it couldn't repel that blast. However, staring out the window at Ron, she saw the look on his face, and understood.

_Redemption._

Ron still ached over his failure, the death that was still on his hands. This…was redemption for him. If he could stop it, Ron could finally be free.

_To risk it all. To put his strength to the ultimate test, under the most dire circumstances. This is was he's been waiting for…to redeem himself._

To Ron, floating outside, awaiting the blast, he was terrified. There was an expression, staring death in the face. Well, he'd never taken it quite so literally. Though his galexnom might not work, he knew this was the only shot he had. Closing his eyes, he thought of Kim. Her hair, her smile, her laugh. The times they shared, and times yet to come.

_Kim, if I die here, I want my last thoughts to be of you. I love you._

The blast discharged. Ron heard screaming. Dimly, he knew it was his own. His body thrashed uncontrollably, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. For the two seconds of the weapon's discharge, Ron felt as if a lifetime passed by. Then, it was over. Opening his eyes, Ron wondered why heaven looked like half a mile above Middleton. No…a third of a mile. No…fifty feet. No…forty feet.

Snapping back to his senses, Ron focused the last of his galexnom energy into landing safely. Standing, Ron staggered back and forth. In desperation, he looked at the silo. In tact. No explosion. Turning his gaze back upwards, he hoped Kim was okay as he fumbled for the button 

on his blaster briefs.

Drakken stared at the silo. A moment ago, some weird blue monkey stopped the blast. He somehow couldn't wrap his head around it. He didn't notice as Kim dropped down, the energy used on her prison now gone, all of it being rerouted to the laser. He didn't notice her karate chop his neck, as he fell unconscious.

Back on the ground with Wade safely landing the zeppelin remotely Kim leaped out of the craft and gave her boyfriend a huge hug.

"Next time you risk your life like that, warn me, okay?"

"Will do, KP."

Relaxing their embrace, they shared a passionate kiss. Arm in arm, they both walked back to the Global Justice prison van, laughing as two uniformed soldiers led out a very confused Drakken, and a very VERY confused Shego. Watching as the van drove into the horrizan, Kim gave a mischievous grin to Ron.

"So…what were we about to do before the whole laser thing?"

Ron smiled. "Lemme refresh your memory."

They both returned to an embrace, and their kiss deepened. For Ron, the training, the hardships, the battles, and the laser, it was all worth it to share this moment, with her.

THE END

KP conclusion



Well, that's all folks.

…

NOT!! Who's up for a sequel?! Aww yeah! It'll be coming to this site soon! And by soon, I mean around June 13th. Wow! For once, an exact date!

Now for some thanks and pointless trivia.

Ahem. I'd like to firstly thank whoever invented spell check; whoever you are, you saved my ass. Secondly, I'd like to thank you guys, the readers and reviewers for making this worthwhile. Without you, I would have thrown in the towel around chapter three. Finally, I'd like to thank Red Bull and Full Throttle for lending me the energy to write my fics at two in the morning.

Now for some trivia!

My name, my REAL name, first and last, is hidden somewhere in the story.

The core idea for this story, (the whole "need to rid myself of fear and drive my own life" idea,) was inspired by Incubus' "Drive." Ron's return to Middleton, (pretty much the whole of chapter 10) was inspired by "Megalomaniac" also by Incubus.

Ron's training was based off of my own training regime when I was training for football. (Minus the jumping out of a helicopter and getting beaten up by a ninja).

The character Caleb was inspired by my best friend, who also runs triathlons. He's insane.

Now, I don't usually do this, but I'm going out on a limb and actually give a preview of the sequel, **Love and Responsibility 2: College Years.** The actual text, not some teaser trailer. So here's a bit for me to go out on! Thanks you guys! Kim + Ron forever!



Kim threw her text book across the room, narrowly missing Ron's head.

"I HATE this!!"

Ron sighed and his brow knitted. He hated seeing her frustrated. Walking over, he sat beside her bed and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, come on. Everyone hates first year. Who could have guess you wouldn't like Chemistry? Just don't take it next term."

Composing herself, Kim grasped his hand over her shoulder.

"How is it you can just make me feel better all the time?"

Ron shrugged. "I slip some weed into your coffee when you're not looking."

Suppressing a laugh, Kim gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Let's forget about homework tonight. How about a move?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Hey, don't I usually make the suggestions about shirking work?"

Kim jokingly pushed him off. "Get dressed, monkey boy."

Ron jogged into his room, and nearly screamed at the sight. There was Michael, sitting on his bed. In a flash, Kim was beside Ron.

"Ron, we need to go. We're on the brink of war, and we need your help."

Kim frowned. "Who are you? And where is Ron going?"



Michael looked over at Kim. "Hey, you can come too. Trust me, with what's coming, we need all the help we can get."

xxxxxEndxxxxx

Man, I'm sorry to jerk you guys around like this, but I need the opinion of people I trust. I also have another idea for a story, but it simply can't work as a sequel to this one due to entirely incompatible plot. I'm going to include a snippet from it, and you guys let me know what I should do first; sequel to Love and Responsibility, or this new one…the upcoming **Unstoppable Fight Club**.

Ron and Tyler strode out of the bar, pausing at the sidewalk.

"Well, I should probably find an apartment or hotel or something."

Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed/groaned.

"Unbelievable. Three pitchers o beer and you still can't ask."

Ron frowned. "Ask?"

Tyler looked straight at Ron. "You called me because you needed a place to stay. So just ask, man."

Ron held up his hands. "No, I can't just invite myself-"

"Dude, can the foreplay and just ask."

Ron blinked and spoke unsteadily. "Uhhh, can I use your place?"



Tyler didn't even wait for Ron to finish speaking. "Yeah." He said in a laid back tone.

"Uhh, well, thanks dude."

"But, you gotta do me one favor first."

"Sure dude. Name it."

Setting down the two spare beer bottles, Tyler turned back to Ron with a meaningful grin on his face.

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

xxxxxEndxxxxx

Both will be done, but what should I do first? Let me know.

Long live Kim+ Ron!

closet fan 16


End file.
